


I Need A Favor

by EndlessStairway



Series: Vakandi Elskhugi [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blood, Bottom Tony Stark, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Cutting, Dom Loki, Future relationship maybe, Good Guy Tony, Hand Jobs, In scene kink negotiation, Kneeling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loki's not so bad, M/M, Major Character Injury, Master/Servant, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Riding Crops, Rimming, Roleplay, Sub Tony, Tony Loves Pepper, Tony's a hero, Top Loki, Trickster Loki, blindfold, rape mention, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is desperate to save Pepper, he knows someone who can help, but what price will Loki, trickster god, sorcerer, enemy of Earth demand from Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are worried about "Major Character Injury" check the notes at the bottom.

Tony sat by Pepper's hospital bed, eyes open but unseeing, one hand tightly gripping Pepper's lax fingers. He knew there was nothing he could do here, but he couldn't leave. He couldn't leave Pepper alone here. The doctor had gently explained that Pepper was in a medically induced coma, she was not aware of her surroundings and the best thing he could do was go home and rest. He had heard those words, but he didn't acknowledge them. It was just not possible that Pepper Potts, his rock, his best friend, his ex-lover and current CEO was going to die from a car accident. A stupid car accident! She wasn't even driving, she always wore a seat belt, it was just wrong, wrong, wrong for her to be so badly hurt. It was impossible, he was Iron Man, he wouldn't allow it, he would save her...

"Tony?" Tony's head jerked up at the sound of his name, but it was only Bruce, he had been in and out all day, checking up on them both.

"Tony, you need to rest, there's nothing you can do here"

Tony just stared at Bruce for a moment, then his eyes glazed over again and he went back to his swirling thoughts. Bruce pulled a blanket out of a cupboard and gently placed it over Tony's shoulders. "At least lie down on the couch" he said, "you're not helping Pepper by wearing yourself down like this" He pulled on Tony's arm and guided him over to the in-room couch. Tony had of course moved Pepper to the best private hospital in New York as soon as she was stable. He was paying for round the clock dedicated care in a private suite, it was the very least he could do for her. She had been on her way to a factory inspection when the accident had happened, her limo was rammed by a big-rig that swerved into oncoming traffic, the driver and Pepper's driver were both killed, Pepper only barely survived. Even now, she may not. Her injuries were severe and the doctors had done everything they could in the first terrifying hours. Now it was just up to Pepper's body to heal, if she could.

Tony lay on the couch, eyes wide open, listen to the beep of the heart monitor and the quiet hiss of the respirator. He knew there was more he could do. His mind cast back to when the avengers were together after the battle of New York, before they all went their separate ways. Thor had told them tales of his brother before he fell, adventures they had, he told them of Loki's cleverness, his agility, his strategic and tactical planning and most importantly, his magic. In one tale, Thor had told how he and Loki had been hunting in the ice-forests of Jotunheim, tracking a huge, ancient ice-otaga to it's lair. They had found it's den and crept in, hoping to find it sleeping or eating, and catch it unawares. The pelt of such a creature would be a fine prize to take back to their father. Instead, the otaga had been the one stalking them, silently entering behind them and cornering them in the cave, giving them a mighty fight for their lives. Thor had acted out the fight, playing all three parts in fine form, making them all laugh as he mimicked the creature's roar and his own battle cry. They had, of course, subdued the creature but not before it had taken a chunk out of Thor's leg and left him bleeding on the floor of the cave. Clint had asked to see his scar, already taking his own shirt off to compare past injuries, but Thor had shaken his head, "Nay, my friend, there is no wound to show, my brother healed it before we left that place." Natasha had asked how he did that, while Hawkeye grudgingly put his shirt back on. Thor had quieted down then, looking slightly ashamed as he said "My brother is powerful mage, healing magic is a skill he has long ago mastered, he had to use it on me often enough, thanks to my reckless ways." 

That night went through Tony's mind as he lay in the sterile room, listening to Pepper breathe through a machine and her heart slowly beat, keeping her alive, but not among the living. 

Tony knew what he had to do.

***

The next day there was no change, the nurses efficiently cared for Pepper, washing her body and turning her to prevent bed-sores. Tony held her hand again and whispered his plan to her. There was no indication that she heard him. He squeezed her hand and left the room, heading back to the penthouse. He needed to do some research and collect a few things. 

That night Tony was back in position, sitting by Pepper, holding her hand, whispering to her, but there was a new purpose to him, the hopelessness was gone. Once night had fallen and the latest round of nurses had come and gone, he waited for the suite to quiet down, then stood up next to Pepper's bed. He reached into his pocket and laid some items out on the bed next to Pepper's unmoving arm. First, a security photograph from Stuttgart showing Loki in his full armor, standing before the confused and frightened crowd of people, commanding them to kneel. Second, the glass that Tony had drunk out of when he confronted Loki in the penthouse. Miraculously it had survived the ensuing fight unscathed, and Tony had set it aside as a memento. Finally, and most powerful of the objects, the small push-knife that Loki had used to stab Thor on the penthouse balcony. Thor had cast it aside after pulling it out of his flesh, and Tony had hidden it. He did not want Shield getting samples of Asgardian blood or metals, thank you very much. Tony took a deep breath and looked at the three artifacts. He, Tony Stark, Iron Man, Scientist, Inventor, Rational Human Being was about to dabble in the dark arts. He snorted to himself at the idea, then glanced down at Pepper's face to remind himself why he was doing it. He knew that magic was real, he had seen it himself. Call it magic, call it extra-science, call it beyond the understanding of human minds, he knew it worked. He knew there were ways to watch and travel through space that he didn't comprehend. He also was highly skeptical that Loki, trickster god, sorcerer, mage, Seidmajer was actually safely locked up in Asgard. He did not seem the type to go quietly and meekly submit to his punishment. 

Tony sighed, he knew it was far-fetched and unlikely to succeed, but he didn't know what else to do, his money couldn't help him, his machines and inventions were useless. He knew he would fall apart without Pepper in his life, she had given so much of her life, of herself to him, he owed her this. Despite their break up she was still his best friend, and closest confidant. 

Tony stared at the picture of Loki, getting himself in the right frame of mind for this. He knew that in the unlikely event that his appeal was heard, Loki would not help Pepper without a price. He was prepared for that, he would offer him anything he wanted, money, power, favors, influence, even weapons and technology. Anything for Pepper, anything at all to have her back, to have her healthy again. Tony took a deep breath, picked up the knife and quickly ran the blade across his palm. It was razor sharp, he barely felt the cut even as he saw blood welling in his hand. He clenched his hand and let the blood drip into the glass. He stared again at the picture, hoping this ritual would appeal to the trickster god. He filled his mind with thoughts of Loki, his powers, the way he looked at his most intimidating, his strength, his respect for him as an adversary, some fear crept in too, fear both of Loki and fear for Pepper. He tried to focus his mind on sending an appeal, but thoughts of loss and fear kept creeping back in, coloring his desperate thoughts. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice the door opening to admit Bruce.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing!" Bruce was already backing away, unsure of what he was seeing but well aware that he didn't want the Other Guy anywhere near this hospital bed and it's fragile occupant. It was, however, too late. The door to the room disappeared, replaced by a swirling dark green light, then out of that light stepped Loki, god of tricks and fire, bringer of mischief and magic. He stood for a moment, silhouetted against the light, taller and more intimidating than Tony remembered. After slowly surveying the room, taking in the three occupants, he stepped forward, boots loud on the tile floor.

"Who dares summon me to this place?

Tony, raised his slightly trembling hand, "er....me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is severely injured in an off-screen car accident. No graphic descriptions in this fic.


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is pretty boring, but you are welcome to come and talk to me: http://endlessstairway.tumblr.com/

Tony stepped forward slightly, subtly moving between Loki and Pepper. He glanced at Bruce to see if he was in control of himself, and was shocked to see him smiling gently, staring off into space. He flipped his gaze back to Loki, who seemed somewhat amused by the confusion on Tony's face.

"I assume you did not summon me here to face the monster again", Loki said calmly, "he is fine, merely enjoying a pleasant memory"

Why had Loki not done the same the first time he had ‘faced the monster’? - Tony filed that away for future reference. Now he needed to focus.

"I need a favor" he blurted out, inwardly cursing his flustered brain. Loki was just so much bigger than he remembered, standing so close to him, he towered over Tony. Although he wasn't even wearing his armor, he still looking intimidating in his leather pants and boots and loose green shirt....looked like silk. Don't get distracted! Focus!

"I don't do favors for the likes of you", Loki said dismissively, turning away already, "be grateful I have better things to do than crush you for your insolence in summoning me here at all."

"Please!" Tony called, desperation in his voice, "Please, just listen, I will make it worth your while!"

Loki turned back, sneering at Tony, "Oh let me guess," he said, "you want me to heal this mortal woman of her injuries, and in return you will offer me your worthless mortal goods, money, shiny metals, and baubles, all meaningless toys to one such as I."

Tony paused, panicking. That was exactly what he wanted and what he had planned to offer.

Loki stepped forward, crowding Tony back without even glancing at him, he looked curiously at Tony's makeshift Loki-Shrine. He picked up the knife and slipped it up his sleeve. "Clever one, aren't you," he said thoughtfully. He turned back to the door, still a swirling mass of black and green lights. "Do not presume to summon me again, I have little patience for this."

"I'll give you anything you want!" Tony shouted, he couldn't let Loki leave! "Anything, anything, just name it, just please help Pepper!"

Loki paused again, he slowly turned back to Tony, "Anything you have I could take from you just like that" he said, snapping his fingers, "I have no use for any of your possessions." He stopped talking then, looking Tony over, becoming more thoughtful. "However," he said, taking slow steps towards Tony, "maybe there is something else. Your possessions are of no use to me, but you...you are clever for a mortal...you may have a use."

"Yes," Tony said immediately, "I am clever, I am a freaking genius, I can build things, create things for you, anything you want."

Loki smiled, a slow, predatory smile, a smile that promised Tony that he was very much missing the point. "Indeed," he said, "I think we can come to an arrangement."

Loki turned his attention to Pepper, holding his hand over her head and remaining motionless for a long minute.

"She is lucky indeed to be alive at all," he finally said, "she has injuries throughout her body, most will heal over time but her brain is also injured."

"She's brain damaged?" Tony said, his worst fear realized.

"No," Loki corrected him absently, focusing on Pepper now, "she has a brain injury. Damage is permanent, injuries can heal." He faced Tony again, smile back in place, hands already moving, lights flowing between his fingers. "Healing your woman will take a lot of energy, and I am not inclined to give it to you as a gift, you will need to earn it."

"Yes" Tony said, afraid to say anything else, afraid to do anything but agree with the unpredictable god standing before him.

Loki hummed. "But how to make you earn it. You can be useful to me, but I want so many different things." Tony said nothing, he was pretty sure Loki already knew exactly what he was going to demand of Tony, he was just enjoying drawing out the tension. And it was working, Tony barely breathed while Loki pretended to consider, there was very little he would not do for Pepper, she had saved his life many times, he owed her nothing less.

"Give me your hand," Loki finally said, holding out his own hand to take Tony's smaller one. Tony placed his left hand in Loki's and immediately felt the tickling warmth of Loki's spell wrapping around his wrist. White lights followed, wrapping his wrist and then spilling over his hand, falling onto Pepper's motionless form. As they fell, they were absorbed into her body, and after a few moments the beep of the heart monitor became more regular, and Pepper shifted slightly on the bed. She didn't open her eyes, but her face seemed to relax into a more restful pose.

Loki let go of his hand, but the slowly rotating ring of lights remained.

"You will come with me," he informed Tony, "you will obey me, serve me, follow my every order, until the spell has finished and your woman is healed. The spell is drawing energy from you, but it will only do so as long as I am pleased with you. If you do not perform to my liking the spell will fail. Do you understand and agree to this?

Tony nodded, aware he was agreeing to who knows what Loki would want from him, agreeing to go with him possibly off the planet Earth, he would be at his mercy entirely. "I obey you, Pepper lives. I understand. I agree."

Loki smiled again then, he grinned at Tony who did not smile back. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," he said, before grabbing Tony and pushing him towards the portal. "I am going to enjoy this very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a chapter per day as long as I can keep it up.


	3. The Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this from my phone, if it's screwed up please leave a comment and I will fix. Or please leave a comment even if it's not screwed up! I love comments!

Tony slowly woke, he must have fallen asleep in the hospital, but he was laying down on what felt under his fingers to be fur....realization hit him, he had made a deal with Loki, he had gone through the portal and now he was who knows where...but why was he sleeping? He opened his eyes, seeing the white fur he was lying on, then a fireplace with a small fire burning. He sat up, trying to get his bearings. He must be in Loki's....lair...he was in his lair. White fur rug was classic villain lair decor. He looked at his wrist, the white glow was still there, slowly rotating around his wrist. OK good, so he hadn't displeased Loki too much by passing out on his way through the portal. He must have dumped him here on the floor to sleep it off. Nice of him to use the rug, instead of the bare floor. Tony stood up, then immediately sat back down, his head spinning. OK, maybe need to take it a little slower. Instead of standing he looked around, admitting his curiosity about the super-villain he was now beholden to.

He hoped Bruce had looked at the hospital security footage and figured out what had happened. He had even left a picture of Loki behind! Surely it wouldn't be hard to figure out where he was. Maybe they could contact Thor and see if he could contact Loki. Thor! Why didn't he think of going to Thor first! He cursed himself for an idiot, but in his defense he hadn't slept in days since Pepper's accident. Now he felt refreshed and actually pretty good. He guessed Asgardian floors were restful. Or maybe just lifting his anguish at Pepper's fate had finally allowed him to rest. He slowly pushed himself up on his hands and stood, reaching out for the lintel above the fire for support. He was in a fairly large, comfortable looking sitting room, a couple of doors led off to other parts of the house (lair, Tony told himself, it was a lair, not a regular house like a regular person would have). He set off to explore.

Pausing in front of the large windows he saw a breathtaking view of a mountain valley, peaks rose on two side and directly facing the house was a lake, it stretched to the horizon, maybe it led to the ocean. Tony stared for a while, it look Fjord-like, maybe he was in Norway? Would Loki have a secret hidden valley in Norway? It seemed plausible, but equally likely that he was on a different planet altogether. Tony filed it away for future reference and continued on his exploration. Books lined the corridor he walked out into, giving him more doors to chose from. He heard some muted sounds coming from one door, so he ghosted closer and listened. No more sounds were forthcoming, but moments later the door was yanked open to reveal a scowling Loki. He glowered at Tony. "Listening at doors already? You seem to have little idea how to please your betters." Tony felt a sudden chill growing up his arm and glanced down. He was horrified to see the white lights were now dull and grey, the rotation around his wrist all but stopped. "Sorry!" he yelped, "I was looking for you, ready to obey! Yes! Just tell me your orders!" Loki glared at him, the chill didn't lift from his wrist, his mind raced. He had to obey Loki, but if Loki didn't tell him what to do how could he obey? Loki took pity on him after a few moments and gruffly said "make tea" before firmly shutting the door in Tony's face.

OK, tea, tea, tea, he had seen Bruce make tea a thousand times, he could do this! Not quite what he was expecting, but still, he could handle it. He looked around the corridor. Three more doors to chose from. One must be a kitchen. There were no clues to be had from the doors themselves, so Tony just picked one and pushed on it. Jackpot! A short corridor led down some stairs to a kitchen and storage area that must be at least as big as the main room upstairs. There was no one there, no fire burning, no refrigerator, no microwave, no modern technology at all. Tony searched the room, finding many cast-iron pans and tools that he didn't know the purpose of. The large table in the middle of the room must be some kind of worktable for food preparation, the surface covered with the glow wood gets when it's well used. Tony finally found a pantry, the air chill compared to the main kitchen, searching through the stores he found a canister of leaves that seemed tea like. OK, step one complete! 

He looked down at the wrist again, the spell was starting to rotate, but it was still duller than before, he needed to get this tea made and get the glow back to white. If Loki wanted tea then he would get tea, although it seemed like he could just as easily magic himself up some tea whenever he wanted it. Tony filled one of the heavy pans at the antiquated water pump, grabbed the canister and made his way back up to the main room. He put the pan to heat on the fire, balancing it on the grate awkwardly. That didn't seem right, but it would work for now - he needed to find a cup! One end of the main room was lined with cupboards and shelves, Tony started his search there. He found a liquor cabinet and made a note of it's location, for future reference.

The water was boiling before he found a cupboard with china plates and cups, he had no spoon and no idea how to get the tea leaves out of the cup once he had it all mixed in. Eventually he poured it into another cup through his t-shirt, cursing the whole time. Proudly carrying the cup back down the hallway, he stopped in front of the door, nervously wiping his hands on his jeans and then wiping the cup again on his tea-stained shirt. Steeling himself, he knocked.

"Enter" came Loki's voice after a short wait. Tony pushed the door open and walked in. A quick glance around showed this was a workroom, two large high tables dominated the room, shelves laden with books, boxes and bottles were on every wall. Loki himself was leaning over several books, making notes in a journal. He looked up at Tony and his lip twitched as he took in the state of him, and the cup of tea held in front of him like a shield. To Tony's immense relief, the band around his wrist started to glow white again and warmth spread up his arm. He guessed that amusing Loki was as good as obeying him, for the spell to work. Loki straightened up and gestured to Tony to put his offering down. He peered over into the cup and looked at the murky liquid, stray leaves floating on the surface. "This is unacceptable, Stark," he said, pushing the cup away from himself like a fastidious cat. He was still smirking however, which Tony took to be a good thing as he turned back to his work. "Try again," he said, dismissing Tony from the room. Tony stood there for a few moments, glaring at the oblivious god, before picking up the cup and walking out.

OK, he thought to himself, you can do this, he wants a butler, you can be a butler, be like Jarvis, or J.A.R.V.I.S., get him what he wants before he knows he wants it. Tony was usually on the other side of that arrangement, and anticipating another's wants and needs was not high on his list of skills. He stomped back into the main room, looking at the mess he had made with his shirt, hot water, tea leaves and multiple cups. This was not going to work. He looked at his wrist, the spell was still white, so he was still doing ok, he was trying. He thought back to what Loki had said in the hospital room. The spell would create energy as long as Loki was pleased with him, and it seemed pleasing him was not the same thing as obeying him.Maybe that was something Tony could use. He filed that tidbit away in his mind. 

Tony went back down to the cold kitchen and began a complete search of the premises, anything he thought he could use, he took. He ventured back upstairs to clean up the mess from his first attempt and rummage through the china cabinet for more pieces. Back in the kitchen, he looked at what he had assembled. A simple arrangement on a metal tray; cup, saucer, and teapot from the china cabinet, a strainer he had found in a box of mystery implements in the kitchen, and hot water in a glass jug. He picked up the tray and made his way back upstairs, balancing it on one hand to knock once more on Loki's door.

"Enter" came the distracted voice again, and he pushed the door and walked in, placing the tray on an empty section of table near Loki. Loki glancing up and noticed the tray, Tony standing next to it, looking a lot less flustered. Looking amused again, Loki leaned his elbow on the table and directed his attention to Tony. Tony felt heat washing up his arm as the god said "So, you can learn."

Ok, he was pleased, that was good, pleased was good. Tony was here to be good and obedient and save Pepper's life. After that he could always get the Iron Man suit and try to find this place again, show Loki what he really thinks of his ridiculous tea.

Loki was still watching him, "Do you think your friends have figured out what happened to you, yet?" he asked.

"Probably," said Tony, "Bruce was keeping a pretty close watch on me, and I left a glass of my blood and a picture of you on Pepper's bed."

"Yes you did," Loki breathed, delighted. "I do hope they tell Thor that detail."

"SHIELD’s not in regular contact with Thor" Tony said, puzzled to see Loki's smirk again.

"SHIELD is not," Loki said, "but your friend Clint knows how to contact him. Thor kindly gave him a summoning charm before he left, he was worried I might come back for him."

"Will you?" asked Tony

"Why would I? I have you now." Loki replied, "this has worked out better than I could have hoped." With that he turned back to his work, ignoring Tony and his carefully prepared offering of tea.

As Tony walked back to the door, Loki called after him, "you are here for a purpose, Stark, don't forget that. You should be thinking of ways to please me. Don't make me regret bringing you here."

Tony left the room without replying.


	4. The Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love comments, especially guesses about what's coming next ;)

Back in the main room, Tony stood himself in front of the picture window and stared out into the darkening sky. He actually had no idea why Loki had agreed to this deal, he obviously didn't need him around here. Maybe it was all part of a plot to enrage his brother, get revenge somehow on Thor by taking one of his shield-brothers hostage. Was he a hostage? Probably, he thought to himself, he was a hostage for Pepper's life. Whatever game Loki had going on with Thor was Loki's business, it didn't change the spell linking his behavior to Pepper's life. Tony wondered how long it would take the spell to generate enough energy to heal her completely. Probably far too long, Loki had said a lot of energy was needed. The fastest way for him to get home would be to keep that band on his wrist glowing white as much as possible. He glanced down at it, disconcerted to noticed it was only glowing faintly now. He turned back to face the room, just as Loki walked in.

Loki looked around the room before sighing deeply, "You have no idea, do you Stark, how to behave yourself. Have you just been staring out of that window the entire time since you left my workroom?" Obviously he knew the answer was yes, if the chill crawling up Tony's arm was any indication. Tony's breath caught in his throat, Loki was right, he had no idea how to behave, he had been expecting orders, being made to work for Loki, creating and building weapons, perhaps. But it seemed Loki wanted none of that, but he wasn't giving Tony any hints about what he did want! It was very frustrating. Tony froze in place, not sure what was expected. He knew he had to do something though, the chill of his arm was becoming painful, if the spell failed he knew there would be no second chances with the discontented god before him. Tony forced himself to take action. He stepped forward, forcing himself to move towards the God. He was not afraid of him at this moment, only afraid of letting the spell fail because he wasn't willing to do what it took to please Loki. Tony had enough failures in his life, this was not going to be another one. He would swallow his pride and do whatever this mad god wanted, save Pepper and only THEN would he allow himself to think about his revenge. He dropped his eyes in what he hoped was a respectful gesture and asked, "What can I do for you, Prince Loki?"

The cold around his arm eased off slightly, and Loki replied, "That was a decent effort, but don't call me that. I am not a Prince of Asgard, I never was. "

"What would you like me to call you?" Tony asked cautiously, sensing that he was going in the right direction.

"Why don't you try a few respectful forms of address and I will see which I like." Loki replied, as he strolled across the room and arranged himself in one of the luxurious chairs near the fire.

Tony had to bite his tongue at the God's arrogance, reminding himself yet again that Pepper's life was in his hands.  
"What can I do for you, Sir? What can I do for you, Mr Loki? What can I do for you, your highness? What can I do for you, your grace?" Tony rattled off a few suggestions, followed by a few more "Boss, chief, Lord...er....I think that's all I got."

"You missed one," Loki smirked at him.

Tony knew exactly which one he was referring to. Once again, he thought of Pepper and managed to get it out relatively gracefully, "What can I do for you, Master?"

Loki laughed out loud and the spell on arm warmed him once more. "That was more than I expected you would manage on your first day. I think for now we will try 'Sir'. And to answer your question, you can go bathe and change your clothes, you smell like sickness and tea." He pointed back to the hallway leading to his workroom, "I left clothes for you in the bathing room."

Tony was happy to comply with that order, he had not showered in days and had barely left Pepper's room since the accident. He walked back out to the hallway, noticing a different door was ajar, he pushed it open and stepped through into a steamy, warm paradise. He quickly stripped off his clothes and lowered himself in the hot bath that awaited him, more of a hot pool than a bath, steaming water flowing in through a stone serpent's mouth keeping the water hot and fresh. Tony sighed in bliss as the hot water caressed his skin, ducking his head under and scrubbing at his skin. After a few minutes he noticed the tray of bottles and cloths on the ledge, he lazily swam over to investigate. After at least half an hour Tony felt fresh and relaxed, the tension gone from his muscles and from his mind. He may have thought it was crazy to relax so completely in the home of the mad god who tried to destroy New York, but for some reason he was calm. His only mission here was was ensure Pepper's recovery, and he knew that if he focused his mind on the task that he could keep Loki happy enough to fuel the spell that was gradually healing her. After all, he had plenty of experience trying to please the unpleasable - the Board of Directors, his father, Nick Fury, Steve Rogers...

When he climbed out of the bath his clothes and shoes were gone, replaced by dark pants and a sleeveless green tunic. No shoes. Tony shrugged and pulled on the clothes. He was getting an idea of the game Loki was playing with him, if Loki wanted an obedient servant he could dress up and order around Tony could play along with that. He had done far worse things for far worse reasons. He glanced at himself in the mirror, pleased with how the tunic showed off his upper arms. At least his regular workouts had been paying off, and operating the Iron Man suit was no walk in the park either.

Back in the main room, Tony got into character, walked up to Loki's chair and gave a short bow, "Is this more to your liking, Sir?"

Loki gave him a long look, Tony felt heat rise up his arm and corresponding heat start to flush on his face - the first inkling that he may be in over his head formed in his mind. He didn't mind playing this master/servant game that Loki seemed to like, but if that look was any indication, Loki was thinking about taking it further than Tony was entirely comfortable with. Tony forced himself not to step back, and kept his eyes down.

"Very nice," Loki eventually said, "There's food in the kitchen, eat and then come back here."

In the kitchen Tony found a decent meal of bread, cheese and hot soup. He felt a little like Cinderella as he ate by himself, his bare feet chilling on the cool stone floor. He thought about his situation as he ate. He had expected Loki to be more how Clint had experienced him during the invasion, cold, in control, commanding, but here in his home (lair! Tony corrected himself, it was a lair!) he seemed relaxed, just enjoying this game he was playing with Tony, enjoying the power he held over him. Tony's initial expectation of being made to work, build things, was being rapidly re-written. He seemed to just be here for Loki's amusement. Well that’s fine, he told himself, I can amuse him, the spell will tell me when he is pleased with me, I'll do whatever that creepy fucker wants until Pepper gets better. If he wants to dress me up in his colors and have me serve him tea and call him ‘Sir’ then I can do that.

Tony deliberately did not think about what else Loki may want from him. He was prepared to make a lot of sacrifices for Pepper.


	5. The Kiss

After his meal Tony returned to the main room and presented himself back at Loki’s chair. He noticed the liquor cabinet again and offered, “May I serve you a drink, Sir?” Loki was reading again, he said “Wine,” without looking up.

Tony walked over to the cabinet, he had already done an inventory of the contents (for research purposes) and knew where the glasses were kept. Maybe he would find an opportunity to sneak himself a little treat. Not now though, not with his magical shackle feeling warm and glowy and Loki sitting right there, looking all calm and happy. No, he needed to keep this situation going as long as possible. He poured a glass and padded back to Loki’s chair, which was looking more and more like a throne every moment. A casual throne, not the formal throne, which Tony imaged would be huge and golden. Focus Tony! Focus! 

He offered Loki the glass, but Loki didn’t take it, instead giving a small sigh and glaring at Tony in annoyance. Tony didn’t know what he had missed, maybe Loki was expected a freaking doily for all he knew! Moments ticked by, Tony felt coolness washing away the comfortable warmth on his arm. Loki glanced downwards, meaningfully. Tony clenched his jaw as he figured it out. Loki was expecting to be served his drink from someone beneath him, not someone standing over him. Tony managed not to groan in frustration and slowly dropped to his knees, keeping his eyes down as he held the glass up for Loki. Loki still didn’t take the glass but the comfortable warmth started to creep up his arm so Tony wasn’t alarmed. I mean, he probably did look good, irresistable even, kneeling submissively in his sleeveless tunic and bare feet, eyes lowered, offering his ‘master’ a glass of wine. Tony was pretty sure he could pull this off, he just had to walk a fine enough line to please Loki without tempting him to go too far. 

After a few more moments Loki took the glass and sipped from it, still looking down at Tony. “Stay there” he murmured when Tony made a move to get up. Tony resigned himself to losing the blood-flow in his legs as he folded his hands in his lap and stared down at Loki’s boots. At least he was on that comfortable rug, much preferable to the hard floor. 

Tony let his mind wander, the fire was comfortably warm, the white glow was still circling his wrist, Loki apparently wanted nothing from him except to be still and quiet at his feet. Tony glanced down at the magic around his wrist, looking for any clues about how he was doing, but the glow looked just the same as before. His mind went to Pepper, wondering how she was doing, if she had healed even a little more than before. As much as everyone thought Tony was a selfish man-child with no care for anyone but himself, he was fiercely loyal to those he cared about, there was nothing he would not do for Pepper, or Rhodey, or...well, that was the list. A short list, but there you go. As much as he enjoyed the company of the other avengers, even Bruce, he did not trust them like he trusted those two, they had been through the fire with him, and had still been with him on the other side. 

Tony snapped back to reality when the toe of Loki's boot sent him sprawling on the rug. 

“Pay attention when I am speaking to you, Stark,” Loki demanded, “it does not please me to have to repeat myself.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Tony thought to himself. Paying attention to someone else was certainly not one of his strengths. He stayed where he was on the rug, trying to look suitably chastened, and also very subtly posing appealingly to possibly distract Loki from his displeasure. He was pretty sure it was working, the firelight looked good on his tan skin, and his wrist was rapidly warming up. Tony risked a glance up at Loki, still sitting in his chair looking down at Tony. 

“Sorry” Tony said, noticing that Loki now looked more amused than angry. Tony got back up onto his knees and looked back up at Loki under his lashes. He knew it was a good look, this wasn't his first rodeo, he knew how to play this game. He was Tony Stark, international playboy! There was nothing he had not done before. This may not be his usual preference, but he knew the territory pretty well. He felt heat around his wrist and relaxed slightly. Loki held out the book he was reading. “Read this out loud,” he commanded, sitting back in his chair and sipping his wine. 

Tony took the book and looked at the current page. It was written in some impenetrable runic script. Er….I can't read this language” Tony said apologetically. 

Loki gave a heavy sigh, held out his hand and draw an invisible shape in the air over Tony's head. Tony felt nothing happen, and when he looked back at the page the script was unchanged, but the meaning suddenly became clear in his mind like a gently blooming flower. 

“What the hell did you just do?” Tony blurted, shocked. 

“it's Allspeak,” Loki replied, “it allows you to communicate by meaning, not by language.“

Tony was staring at the book, shocked at the casual way Loki had just given him what was essentially a superpower. “Wow”, he said, unable to come up with anything better.

“You're not very useful if you can't even read basic texts. Don't worry, I'll remove it once you're done here.”

“No! Don't take it away! I want it! I don't even understand how you just did that, but I want to keep it!”

Loki looked pleased and surprised, and Tony saw the spell begin to glow brightly. 

“Well then, a gesture of appreciation wouldn't go amiss.” Loki stretched out his foot towards Tony, his meaning very clear. 

Tony would happily have kissed a hundred boots to get what Loki had just given him, so he didn't hesitate to bend down and put a slow, gentle kiss on Loki's leather clad toe. Then to seal the deal he rested his forehead on Loki's foot and said, “Thank you, Sir.”

There was silence for a moment, then a sharp pop and a moment of intense heat from the magical bracelet. Startled, Tony looked down at his wrist and saw that one of the gently spinning white lights had turned a bright glowing gold. He looked back up at Loki. 

“You're getting the idea, Stark,” he said with a smile. “Now, read.”

Tony picked up the book, and did as he was told.


	6. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note updated tags, for more detail see end note.

Tony woke refreshed, still lying on the white fur rug, as instructed, but not stiff and sore as he expected to be. His head was resting on the book Loki had him read from last night, “Household Etiquette for Servants”. Very funny, Loki. He felt good, he was almost bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Sickening, he thought to himself, it’s still morning! Who is awake at this time? Judging by the sounds coming from down the hallway, Loki had been up for a while, or even up all night, who knew how much sleep that Asgardian bastard even needed? Tony followed the sounds to Loki’s workroom and hesitated in the open doorway. Would Loki be displeased if he came in uninvited? The workroom was Loki’s equivalent of Tony’s lab, his inner sanctum, his space where he could just be himself, do whatever he wanted...Tony’s train of thought was derailed when Loki looked up and said “Go to the kitchen and eat, then come back here. Don’t make me wait.”

Tony backed away and hurried down the short hallway to the kitchen. He was already getting pretty fed up of bread and cheese, but that was what was waiting for him on the table. He had not seen Loki eat anything in the time he had been there, maybe he didn’t eat? Thor certainly ate enough for three normal humans, strange that Loki didn’t seem to share his metabolism. Tony quickly ate the food provided and drank a cup of water from the pump. His arm was starting to get cold and he knew he shouldn’t push his luck. 

Back in the workroom Loki had cleared one of the high tables and laid a green cloth over it. It looked horribly altar-like. Tony didn’t like it one bit. He took a small step back towards the door. Loki glanced at him, “you can leave anytime you want, Stark, you’re here entirely by your own choice.”

“I’m here for Pepper, I’m not leaving until she’s healed.” The words came out out braver than Tony felt, but he did force himself to step back into the room. The single gold jewel on his wrist was a reminder of how much work he had to do. There were about 30 of the glowing lights still showing white. 

“Then strip and lay down on the table.”

Tony couldn’t even reply for a few seconds, then “er….what? What are you going to do to me? Strip? I mean, buy a guy dinner first!”

Loki didn’t look up from the herbs he was grinding, “I did in fact provide your meal last night, and your meal this morning, so if that is your price for baring your flesh you actually owe me twice.”

Tony gaped at him. He glanced at his wrist but the spell was strong and bright. He guessed Loki was enjoying his discomfort, which paradoxically made him relax a little. Remember to play the game, Tony. Remember who you’re dealing with, this is Loki, trickster, mischief maker, practically immortal sorcerer. He wants to see you naked, that’s OK, you know you look good naked, you can do this. Keep playing the game. 

Wishing his hands were not shaking slightly, Tony pulled off his green tunic and folded it on a nearby shelf. Hesitating he said “everything, huh?”

Loki had stopped grinding his herbs and was openly and happily looking his fill. “Everything, Stark,” he said, not making any move to look away or pretend not to be enjoying himself. It’s not as though Tony didn’t know he was loving the show from the way waves of heat spread up his arm. 

Tony took a breath. This was ok, he could do this, he had been naked in front of some pretty scary people, he was naked on the internet! He could do this. Tony slowly pulled down his pants, turning as he did so to draw out the moment, folding the pants with his back to Loki before turning around, arms loosely at his sides.

Loki’s eyes were drinking in the sight of Tony’s naked body, he was smiling possibly the most genuine smile Tony had ever seen on his face. It actually made him look kinda good, when the smile went to his eyes instead of those smirks he was always hiding behind. Snap out of it Tony! Don’t start getting feelings here, this is about Pepper, not about your thirsty dick! Mentally scolding himself, Tony hopped up onto the table/altar and lay back. 

“Very nice, Stark,” Loki was practically purring as he looked over his...victim? Tony guessed that was the right word, he felt pretty much like a victim at this point, laying naked on a sacrificial altar at the mercy of a mad god. He shivered, feeling chilled despite the warmth of the room and the reassuring heat he could still feel around his wrist. 

“Worry not Stark, I am not going to harm you,” Loki said, not very reassuringly at all, “if it would help, I can restrain you.”

Tony shivered even harder at that, “no, that would not help at all, that would actually make this worse, thanks for the suggestion but no...no...no. Not necessary.”

Loki leaned down over Tony, carefully placing his big, powerful, hands on either side of Tony’s body. “Ask me nicely,” he said calmly.

Tony looked up Loki looming over him. Loki was big, he was tall, strong, much stronger than Tony out of his suit, never mind completely naked on his back. Despite that, Loki hadn't done anything cruel or painful to him since Tony had somewhat unwisely summoned him to Pepper's hospital room. In fact, he had been pretty decent to him, he obviously could have refused to help at all, he could have demanded some outrageous price, he could be doing anything at all he wanted to Tony right now, torture, rape, anything. If the spell was telling Tony the truth, all Loki wanted from him was for Tony to indulge his game. 

Thinking hard, Tony slowly raised his hands and placed them by his head, palms up. “You can restrain me if you want to, Sir” he said, in his best bedroom voice. 

Loki smiled at him and Tony felt that intense heat as another of the glowing jewels popped and began to glow a steady gold color. 

“Clever one, aren't you?” Loki said, as he drew fine stands of magic out of the air and wrapped them around Tony's wrists. Tony looked down to see the same strands wrapping his ankles. 

Loki moved away, leaving Tony to take a few deep breaths and subtly test his magical bonds. Strangely considerate for an evil bastard, Tony thought to himself as he tugged on his unmoving bonds. He could do this, just stay calm, do what he wants, play the game. 

Loki stepped back into view, holding his dish of ground up herbs. “Remain still,” he instructed, as he took a small brush and dipped it in the mixture. He stroked the brush over Tony’s skin, starting on his chest, painting elaborate runes and patterns, building up into stylized animals, a raven, a wolf, a snake. Tony watched as much as he could without moving as the patterns crept over his body. He breathed and relaxed, staying still despite the tickle of the brush and Loki’s intent expression taking in every inch of his naked body. Tony actually started to feel sleepy as Loki drew patterns upward from his feet, the silence and smooth glide of the brush over his skin oddly restful. 

“Stark.” Tony snapped awake, managing to stop himself from jerking violently with an effort of will. Loki’s brush hand was hovering dangerously close to his crotch, his expression curious and oddly pleased. 

“Enjoying yourself, Stark?” Loki inquired.

Oh Jeez, OK, this looked bad, Little Tony was taking an interest in the proceedings. It was that brush! Stroking over his skin, and Loki’s occasional warm breath and the pressure of his gaze...no one could blame him for his body’s unconscious reaction.

Tony wished he could bring his hands down to cover himself. “Happens all the time,” he said, making every effort not to look at Loki's dangerously hovering hand. “Just part of being Tony Stark, can't keep a good man down, don't even worry about it, pay no attention, it'll go away by itself in just a minute.”

Loki grinned and continued painting the ivy-like pattern that was creeping up Tony's thigh. “Lucky for you I don't want to have to redo all this work” he murmured, as he finally wound the ivy around the feet of the raven on Tony's chest. He stood back to admire the finished result, then picked up a dish that turned out to contain a fine golden power, which he gently brushed over Tony's eyelids, cheekbones, collarbone, chest and hips. 

“How are you feeling?” Loki enquired, surprisingly sounding like he genuinely wanted to know. 

“Fine, “ Tony replied honestly, now he had himself back under control he was feeling surprisingly calm. He was pretty sure Loki was enjoying himself too much to do anything too nasty to him at this point. “Can I ask you a question?” Well, he wouldn't be Tony Stark if he didn't push his luck. 

“You want to know what I am doing with you?”

“Well, yes, I do, but I figure I'll find that out soon enough. I wanted to ask why you're living here, doing whatever the hell it is you do, instead of in jail in Asgard like Thor told us.”

“Is that what he told you?” Loki didn't sound offended by the question. “I am sure he thought that was for the best. After all, I am sure he never predicted that one of his esteemed avengers would make a blood offering to summon me, then bind himself in a very ill-considered bargain. But here we are. Now, remain still, I am going to make a familiar using your essence.”

“You're going to do what?” Tony tried to sit up, but Loki made another of those complex gestures, over his chest this time, and Tony slumped back to the table as all the painted lines on his body glowed at once, then faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony briefly thinks that Loki could have raped or tortured him. Nothing bad actually happens.


	7. The Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, more plot movement next time - stay tuned!

Tony awoke on that fucking white rug again, still naked, still with Loki's freaky painting all over him. He sat up and saw his pants folded by the rug. No tunic this time, and still no shoes. Fine. Fine! Tony pulled on the pants and went to find Loki. 

Loki was in his workroom of course, who even knew if he had any other rooms, maybe a bedroom like a normal person? No! Don't think about Loki's bedroom, nope, never need to see it. 

Tony marched in and stopped at the sight of Loki with a raven perched on his shoulder. Suddenly breathless, Tony looked down and saw the space on his chest where the runic raven had been painted. 

“What did you do?” Tony demanded, not at all interested in playing Loki's game at this moment. 

Loki fed the bird a piece of seed and turned to face Tony, “I made a familiar using your essence, as I said.”

Tony checked his wrist and saw the spell was still glowing white, a little dull this time, but not the dark grey of the displeased Loki. He felt confident enough to push the issue. “What does that mean? What did you take?”

Loki sighed and gently stroked the bird’s glossy head. “I have taken the same thing that is taken when you get a photograph made, Stark. I made a copy, you have lost nothing. I did not take a piece of your soul.”

Tony watched the raven sitting on Loki’s broad shoulder, it looked like a normal bird, maybe a little bit bigger. Tony didn't feel any different, but if Loki had magicked away some of his “essence” would he even know? Was he going to be returned to Pepper as a shadow of himself? He shivered, aware that he was very much at Loki's mercy in this place. Loki could keep him here forever if he decided to, no matter what deal they had made. Or even worse, he could decide he was done with Tony and didn't want him around before the spell had a chance to complete, casting him back to Pepper's bedside with his last hope for saving her gone. Tony carefully got control of himself. 

“I...um...I don't understand what you did, it's freaking me out a little. Did you just create that raven from the painting you did on me?”

“Yes, Stark, it's a lot easier to create familiars from someone else's essence than from your own.”

“Your own?” Tony’s brain was working overtime, thinking back to SHIELD briefings after the invasion. “You mean the serpent, the wolves, the horse? They were your familiars?”

Loki eyes widened slightly in surprise, “Impressive. Most people are only too willing to believe that a male can give birth to other species. Once people know you are a mage they are willing to believe anything. Yes, my children from your legends are merely familiars I created with my own essence. Self-created familiars do last a long time, and I suppose I did grow fond of them.”

“What are you going to do with this one?”

“You ask too many questions, Stark.” Sighing somewhat theatrically, Loki handed Tony a slim book and instructed him to read it out loud.

Tony look around the room, considering his options. Deliberately slowly, he walked over to broad, low window ledge and settled himself on it, cross-legged. He could tell the light behind him was making the gold dust glow on his skin. 

Sure enough, as he opened the book (“Creation and Uses of Animal Companions”) he felt his arm warming up and glanced up to see Loki admiring the pretty picture he made. 

Tony smiled up at Loki and leaned back against the window. He had a decent idea what Loki wanted from him, and it wasn't so terrible to be here with an intelligent, good looking alien who wanted to play some mildly kinky domination games and use him for seemingly harmless magical rituals. It was a very small price to pay to bring Pepper back from her living death.

“Can I have my shirt back?” Tony asked, in the mood to push his luck.

“Absolutely not,” Loki replied, “I am expecting a visit from Thor any moment now, I don't want him to get the wrong idea about what I'm doing with you.”

Oh great, big brother was on his way. That was sure to go well, if Tony was expected to lounge around covered in gold dust with no shirt on. Was Loki deliberately trying to provoke Thor? Obviously he was. Well fine, Tony could play along, if that's what Loki wanted it was sure to keep the spell charged and keep healing Pepper. 

Tony opened the book and started to read from it. No matter what crazy situation he was in he was always hungry for new knowledge. After a few minutes he looked up and said “Can I ask you a question?”

“Another one?”

“Why are you doing this? I mean, look at you, I am sure there is no shortage of volunteers willing to get on their knees for you.”

There was a loud crashing noise from the roof and Loki sighed. “After Thor has had his say I am sure you will no longer make that assumption.” He turned to the door just as Thor smashed it open. 

“LOKI!” he bellowed, “what have you done to Tony Stark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Thor! 
> 
> Might take a little longer to get the next few chapters out, thanks for all your support, kudos and comments so far! If you have low expectations, my tumblr is endlessstairway.


	8. The Thunderer

There was a heartbeat where no one moved, then Tony raised his hand, “Hey Thor.”

Thor’s head whipped around and his eyes widened as he took in Tony's appearance. “LOKI!” he yelled again, turning back to his brother, “what have you done to Tony Stark?”

“He is perfectly fine, Thor,” Loki replied, “he and I have an agreement.”

Thor looked again at Tony, taking in the tight pants, elaborate body paint, gold dust and lack of other clothing. He was momentarily speechless.

“Loki, Tony Stark is a hero of Midgard, he is the Man of Iron, he destroyed the Chitauri army, you cannot possibly think it is acceptable to make him your…” he trailed off, unable to even voice his assumption.

“My what, Thor?”

Thor turned to Tony, “Are you unharmed? Are you hurt? Has he…what has he done to you?”

“I am completely fine, totally fine, not that I don't appreciate you coming to check on me, but it's not necessary at all, everything is fine. “

Thor looked down at Tony’s wrist, noticing the ring of magic. “He has bewitched you! He has you under a spell!”

“Have you seen Pepper?” Tony asked, deciding to cut off this nonsense. “How is she?”

Thor’s dark expression softened, “Aye, I have seen the lady Pepper, the healers believe her to be improving. She still sleeps in the healing room, but she is beginning to stir.”  
Tony let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Thank God, she was getting better! This was working, Loki may be a war criminal and a weird animal-friend making loner, but apparently he really was a powerful healer. Speaking of war criminals…

“So how come you lied to us about Loki being in Asgard Jail?” Behind Thor’s back Tony saw Loki's broad smile and felt a wash of heat up his arm.

Thor looked slightly sheepish and said, “There is no jail that can hold my brother. Besides, the Allfather held that Loki's actions on Midgard were not punishable. There were...other parties involved.”

Over Thor’s shoulder Loki shook his head. Ok, don’t follow that thread right now. Let’s needle Thor some more, “I thought we were allies Thor, you didn’t think we could handle the truth?”

“The Allfather has made his decision,” Thor began to defend himself, “and then Loki chose to leave Asgard himself, although he is much missed and many long for his return.”

“Many?” Loki interrupted, “I can name two. Yourself and my mother. No one else is at all sorry that I am gone. Beside, this place is much more to my liking, I can do as I please without constant scrutiny.” Not happy with the abrupt movements Loki was making, the raven flapped off of his shoulder and alighted on Tony’s. Tony lifted a cautious hand to stroke it’s sleek head, there was nothing to tell it apart from a real bird. Even real ravens look at you like they know your secrets.

“Stark,” Loki commanded, “fetch some refreshment for Thor and I.”

Thor began to protest but Tony knew exactly what Loki was doing.

“Yes Sir,” he leapt to his feet and hurried from the room, raven coming along for the ride. He paused immediately he was out of sight to listen to what came next, making shush faces at the raven. His wrist was glowing warmly, so he had guessed correctly about Loki’s intentions. Currently he was Loki’s tool to manipulate and anger Thor.

“Loki,” came Thor’s rumbling tone, clearly trying to remain reasonable. “You cannot treat Tony Stark this way, he is a hero, a warrior, you would make him into your…” again the meaningful pause.

“My what, Thor?” Loki asked again.

“You would make him ergi! It is dishonorable! All know of your....tastes! It is one thing to indulge yourself with servants, but with a warrior! One who has defeated you in battle! You must stop this.”

“Stark is free to leave at any time. He summoned me with an offering of his own blood, he BEGGED for my help. Why should I not charge whatever price I wish?”

Thor’s reply was inaudible, and Tony hurried onward to the kitchen. Loki had already summoned a tray of wine, fruit and little pastry things for Tony to being back with him. Feeling rebellious, Tony popped one of them into his mouth before heading back. It was delicious.

The brothers were in the main room now, Loki comfortably sitting by the fireplace and Thor pacing the floor. As Tony set the tray on a handy table, the raven flew from his shoulder up to perch on a high bookshelf.

Thor glared at Loki, but did not attempt to reason with him again. Instead he turned to Tony. “Tony Stark,” he began, “Let us leave this place. Lady Pepper is much improved, your efforts have been fruitful. It is time to leave. Now.”

Tony didn’t even think about it “No. I’m not leaving.”

“You are free to leave if you wish, Stark,” Loki added.

“I'm staying! I don't know what you think is going on here, Thor, but I am here of my own free will. I'm not leaving.”

Thor made some more spirited attempts at persuading Tony to leave, he did not directly say that he was ruining his reputation as a warrior and as a man by agreeing to Loki’s terms, but it was strongly implied. He wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was, and Tony got the message loud and clear. After Tony's third refusal to leave with Thor, he gave up and left, muttering darkly about honor and how he would ensure no one ever spoke a word of this. Tony was grateful that he cared, but he was surprised that he didn’t understand the sacrifices that Tony was willing to make for Pepper. She was his rock, surely Thor would do the same for those he cared about? Or maybe not. Maybe there are some sacrifices Asgardians are not willing to make. That also explained why Loki had to come to Midgardians for his games, apparently d/s play was a much bigger deal on Asgard than it was on earth.

“So, your brother doesn’t approve of your lifestyle.” Tony said later from where he knelt (yet again) at Loki’s feet on the white fur.

“Indeed, he does not”

“And I am going to take a wild guess that the mighty warriors of Asgard don’t approve either?”

“Indeed, they do not.”

“So that answers my question about why you are doing this. Options for fun and games are limited back home.”

Loki lounged back in his chair, legs stretched out on front of him. Occasionally he would take a sip of wine. A smile kept creeping across his face seemingly without him noticing. The raven once again perched on his shoulder and Loki absently fed him a little pastry or piece of fruit every so often.

Tony watched enviously. It was evening now and he hadn't eaten since that pilfered pastry in the kitchen hours ago. His stomach let out a growl and Loki smiled at him. “Getting hungry, Stark?” He picked up a pastry and held it out to him. Tony glared at him. Seriously? The warmth of his wrist and Loki's amused expression soon overcame his objections, he leaned forward on his hands and knees and delicately took the pastry from Loki's fingers with his teeth. Loki evidently liked feeding him, he held out another pastry and Tony nuzzled a light kiss into his palm before taking it. There was a long silence in the room, the only sounds the occasional ruffle of the raven’s feathers and the crackle of the fire. Loki gaze was wandering all over Tony’s body, and if the heat on Tony’s wrist was any indication, he liked what he saw.

“Turn around,” Loki eventually said. Tony obeyed, still on his knees but now with his back to Loki. The back of his neck prickled, he could still feel Loki’s eyes on him.

There was movement behind him as Loki left his seat and knelt behind Tony on the rug, close but not quite touching him. Tony could feel his breath on his neck, feel the heat of him on his bare skin.

“I want to put my hands on you,” Loki said lowly.

“Yes,” Tony agreed immediately, suddenly desperate to feel his touch. He leaned back slightly to try and get some contact but Loki’s strong hands were on his shoulders, holding him in place.

“Put your hands on the floor in front of you.”

Tony did it immediately, and was rewarded by Loki’s hands running down his back and around his ribs, taking in his chest, his belly, his thighs.

“Stark,” he spoke directly into Tony’s ear, making him shiver, “I know you heard Thor talking. He may think I would take advantage of servants, but I tell you now, I have never done this with anyone who was not willing.”

“Yeah,” Tony took a breath, wishing he did not suddenly feel like the heat had increased tenfold in the room. Everywhere Loki’s hands roamed his skin tingled and he shivered with sensitivity. “I get it, it’s only fun if everyone is playing the same game.”

“Is this a game you wish you play, Stark? I promise you will enjoy it. I will take good care of you.”

“Yeah,” Tony said again, feeling Loki’s presence behind him, feeling heat from his skin. At this moment he had not a thought of the spell around his wrist or his bargain with Loki. “Yeah, I want to play.”

Loki placed his fingers around Tony’s wrist and with a series of sharp pops the magical bracelet was shining gold from every bead.

“Say the word, Stark, and I will send you back to your woman now. I will not have anyone unwilling in my bed.”

“Tomorrow,” Tony gasped, “send me back tomorrow. Keep me for tonight. I want you to…I want to play.”

Tony felt Loki’s teeth nip at the back of his neck.

“Then play we shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - SMUT!


	9. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took longer than I thought. I split it into two so I could get something out for you guys. Thanks so much for reading and commenting!

Loki’s hand slipped around Tony’s throat and loosely gripped, “Tell me now what is not acceptable. I will take it into account. Apart from that I will do as I wish.”

Tony tried to focus, he was already half floating, anchored by Loki’s broad chest pressed to his bare back and the powerful hand holding his neck. “Loki,” he got out, “Loki. I’m human, you know about humans, right? We're breakable. We're not like Asgardians, we’re fragile.”

“Breathe, Stark. Worry not, I know about human bodies. I will not do you any injury.”

“No water, don't put me in water.”

Loki kept his gentle, firm grip around Tony's throat, his other hand stroking Tony's chest and belly, slipping between his thighs and nudging his legs apart. 

“Keep your hands on the floor,” he said, pulling up on Tony's hips to put him on all fours. Tony allowed himself to be positioned as Loki pleased. Loki was not exerting himself even slightly, Tony felt like a doll in his hands. 

“No water, no injuries. Anything else?”

“Loki, I want, I want you to, just use me, just use me however you want. I'll do whatever you want. “ Tony felt Loki's smile on his neck. 

“I know you will” he replied. 

Tony did not usually take the submissive role, or even much care for this type of game, but Loki was bringing out his need to be dominated, to be used. Loki was so much stronger, he was an alien, a sorcerer, he was superhuman. Tony was over-matched in every way. To be desired by a creature like him was intoxicating. And after spending just one day with Loki, he trusted him with this. He had not forced him into anything from the first moment, he had let Tony take every step on his own. Tony knew he was in for a wild ride , but also knew that he would come out safely the other side. 

“Stark, I expect you to obey me immediately. You may beg me if you need something, I may grant it. Disrespect will be punished. Do you understand and agree to this?”

“Yes, yes, yes” 

Loki unhurriedly unlaced Tony's pants and slid them down to mid thigh, exposing his ass. Tony moaned as he did so, his cock already hard as Loki ran his hand across the curve of his buttocks.

“Very nice, Stark,” he said, “I am going to enjoy using your ass. Tell me, have you done this before?”

“Yeah,“ Tony replied breathlessly, “yeah, not recently, but I have.”

Loki's hand slid down over Tony's ass to caress his tight balls and hard cock. “I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Stark. We don't want you getting over-excited and disobedient, do we? Let me help you out. “ Tony felt something tighten around his cock and balls and he let out a low moan. Loki had put a cock ring on him. His arousal grew, knowing that Loki was going to control his ability to cum, was going to make him wait, work for it, if he even let him cum at all. He stayed in the position Loki had put him in, on his hands and knees, pants down around his thighs. It made him feel more vulnerable than being completely naked. Loki still knelt behind him, Tony could only see glimpses of him, his hands when they stroked his arms, his leather clad thigh as he moved around him. Loki's hand pressed down between Tony's shoulder blades, “forehead on the ground, Stark,” Loki instructed. Tony went down to his elbows, resting his forehead between his hands. Loki hummed, “That’s a good look on you, Stark. You look delectable, no one could resist taking you if they saw you like this.” While he was talking Loki was stroking Tony's ass, running his fingers gently between his round cheeks, occasionally circling the tight pucker hidden between. 

“Loki,” Tony breathed, “I want you to fuck me.”

As if in answer, a slicked finger pressed inside Tony. 

“Patience, Stark. You’ll get what you need.”

Loki withdrew his finger and slid in something stiffer, and wider, stretching Tony slightly more than was comfortable. When it popped inside and allowed Tony to contact around it he realized it was a plug. Oh god, Loki was going to take his time. 

“Hands behind your back.” 

Something about Loki's calm commands was driving Tony wild, he knew Loki was a thousand years old, he had to have done this many times. He was preparing Tony just the way he wanted, turning him into a submissive toy, just with his voice. Tony put his hands up behind his back and was unsurprised to feel a tight strap wrapping around his wrists. 

“Up,” Loki said, a hand on Tony's chest guiding him back up onto his knees. Still behind him on the rug, Loki wrapped a soft cloth around Tony's eyes, his world contracted to what he could hear and feel. Tony remained on his knees on the rug, breathing hard, his heightened senses fully aware of the pressure of the plug in his ass, the band around his balls, his hard cock straining for stimulation. 

Loki helped him slide his pants off the rest of the way, leaving him kneeling naked on the rug, he could feel Loki standing in front of if him, his hand stroking his hair, then his thumb trailing across his lips. Tony parted his lips and Loki slid his thumb inside, allowing Tony to suck on it for a few moments. Tony leaned forward, trying to get more of Loki's thumb in his mouth, his skin was cool and fresh, Tony wanted to taste, to suck, to bite, he wanted more, just more of everything. Loki was taking his time, getting Tony just how he wanted him, making him wait. Loki pulled his thumb out of Tony's mouth, then quickly bent down, picked Tony up and swung him up and over his shoulder. The blindfold was disorienting in this position, head down, hands still tied behind his back. Loki was walking, taking him somewhere, keeping him steady with a firm hand on his ass, occasionally nudging the plug as if to remind Tony that it was still there nestled in his ass.  
It took Tony a moment to remember that he could speak, “Where are you taking me?” he asked breathlessly, half because he wanted to know and half just to emphasize his helplessness at that moment. No matter where Loki was taking him, he had no choice but to go. He was bound and blindfolded and plugged. Loki had him at his mercy. 

Loki didn't answer, but a few moments later Tony was laid down on a soft, yielding surface. A bed. He was in Loki's bedroom. 

“Well Stark, are you ready to play?”


	10. The Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note updated tags! 
> 
> So sorry this took so long. I know it's not perfect, but it's done, so here it is! Thank you for the comments and encouragement to keep this fic going! It really means a lot to me that people are enjoying this. :)

“Yes, yes I'm ready, let's play”, Tony said, squirming from his back to half-propping himself on his side. 

“Impatient, aren't you?” Loki said with a laugh, “Do you have other plans tonight that you are eager to get to? Am I boring you?” Tony felt a gentle touch under his chin, encouraging him to raise his head. The touch stroked over his face, his cheeks, down his neck, Tony smelled leather, but couldn't place the sensation. Only when the light touch moved down over his chest and hips, and suddenly turned from a gentle pressure to a swift swish and a stinging slap did Tony figure it out. Riding crop. He gave a low groan, Loki was going to use it on him. He was going to punish him, he shouldn't have been impatient, he should have been good, obedient. He trembled in his bonds, his cock already impossibly hard, he had not told Loki anything about pain, he had not given him any limits, Loki had agreed not to injure him, but he didn't say he wouldn't hurt him. Tony didn't know whether to wish for another hit of the crop. He craved it and feared it.  
Loki placed one heavy hand on Tony's shoulder and effortlessly rolled him onto his belly, face down on Loki's bed. Bound, blindfolded and naked. Oh god, Tony was so hard, his skin felt hot and cold,he felt Loki's eyes on him everywhere, the plug in his ass was stretching him out, ready for Loki to take whenever he wanted. Tony realized he was panting out short, sharp breaths, he couldn't get enough air. Face down, the arc reactor pressed into his chest, making it hard to breathe. 

As if he noticed Tony's distress Loki released Tony's hands and re-tied them above his head, allowing him to take some weight off his chest and relieve the pressure on his lungs. Tony took a deep breath, feeling himself calm down. Loki twisted his fingers in Tony's hair and held him with a tight grip, keeping Tony grounded and in place. 

“Ready?” he asked

“Yes, yes, thank you, yes” Tony said, not knowing what he was ready for, just knowing that there was no way he could deny Loki, he could not deny that he wanted what Loki was offering. 

Loki stroked the tip of the crop across Tony's ass and thighs, teasing him, gently pushing on the plug, ghosting over his balls. “Say stop whenever you want,” he said, “if you get to twenty you will be rewarded. Understand?”

“Yes,” Tony barely got the word out before he felt the first sharp crack of the crop across his ass, forcing a cry out of his mouth.  
“Count, Stark,” Loki commanded. 

“One”

The second was twice as hard as the first, the third even harder. Tony could hear the hiss of the crop as Loki swung it but with no sight he was disoriented and couldn't predict the next hit. Four made him scream and he had to take a breath before he could count it out loud. Five was across his thighs, making him jump and and try to pull away from Loki's firm hold on his hair. Loki tightened his grip and pushed Tony's head down hard, “count,” he said, “or I start over.” 

“Five,” Tony managed to get out.

Six, seven and eight were in quick succession in the exact same spot on Tony's thighs, making him scream each time, and on nine he felt tears under the blindfold. Ten he started crying, his ”ten” was barely audible over his sobs. Loki's grip on his hair loosened and he heard a soft voice close to his ear, “You're doing well, but remember what I said about begging.”

Instantly Tony gasped, “Loki please!”

“Please what, Stark?” Loki said, sounding amused, “Harder?”

“No! Loki, it's too hard, please, not so hard, I can't.”

“Stark, do you call that begging?” Loki scratched his nails across Tony's ass, lighting up the crop marks with heat. Tony groaned, the hot burn sensation far more pleasurable than the sting of the crop. “Oh, you like that do you?” Loki did it again, Tony squirming his hips against the bed, trying to get more friction on his neglected cock, his arousal flaring back to life. 

“Loki,” he gasped, “please, I beg you, not so hard, please.”

“Do you want to stop?” Loki stroked the crop over Tony's back, down over his ass to his thighs, nudging the plug again to send a wave of pleasure through Tony's body. 

“No! Don't stop, I can do it!”

“Good boy,” Loki wound his fingers back into Tony's hair and held his head pinned to the bed. “Spread your legs,” he commanded. Tony immediately pushed his legs apart, feet wide on the bed. He felt Loki brushing the soft skin of his inner thighs with the crop, feeling very vulnerable as he struggled to remain still. 

“Ask me for what you want.” Tony could hear arousal in Loki's voice now, a slight breathless quality. Tony gave his hips a wiggle, he WAS an international playboy after all. 

“Hit me, Sir”

Tony yelped as the crop hit his ass again, the pain less intense than before, Loki avoiding the marks he already made.

“Eleven, twelve, thirteen.”

“Thank me,” Loki demanded, before smacking the crop across Tony's buttocks again. 

“Fourteen! Thank you!”

Loki’s breath was coming faster, Tony could feel the hand on his head tremble slightly when he gasped out his thanks for the fifteenth stroke of the crop. 

The next four alternated between Tony's left and right thighs, he counted and thanked Loki for each one. 

“Last one, Stark”

“Yes, please Loki, hit me.”

Tony heard Loki moan as he bought the crop down on his ass for the final time, not even waiting for Tony to count before he had tossed the crop to the floor and climbed onto the bed between Tony's spread legs. He grabbed Tony's hips and pulled him up on all fours, tilting his hips up to force his head and chest back down on the bed. Tony felt Loki's hot breath on his ass as he said, “Time for your reward”, took the base of the plug between his teeth and slowly pulled it out. Tony groaned as he felt Loki's strong hands holding his hips, he was going to have bruises there tomorrow, but he didn't care because Loki's tongue was probing between his cheeks, licking up from his balls to his hole, swirling and hot and just the tiniest hint of teeth to make Tony squirm uselessly in Loki's grip. 

“Yes!” he panted helplessly, “Loki, yes, please, oh God, please, don't stop!”

Loki smiled but did not stop, kissing and licking at Tony's sensitized hole, sucking on the tender skin, giving little nibbles to make Tony yelp and writhe, but not allowing him to escape. 

“Oh god, yes, more, please, Loki, please!”

Loki hummed approvingly at Tony's desperate begging and the vibration took Tony's breath away, leaving him gasping for air. Loki did it again, and again, lifting Tony's knees off the bed to give himself a better angle. 

Pleasure was building in Tony's body, not just where Loki was licking him but in his belly, his impossibly hard cock, waves of arousal flaring over his skin, all coming back to that tongue pushing it's way into his ass, soft and hot and muscular like nothing Tony had ever felt before. 

“Loki! I need to cum! Please! Please! Let me!” Tony tried to touch himself but the strap around his wrists tightened and pulled his hands back to the top of the bed. Loki did not stop but the band around Tony's cock and balls was like iron, like steel, clamping down on his orgasm and keeping him from his desperately needed release. 

“Beg me” Loki demanded, slowly swirling his tongue around Tony's hole.

“I'm begging! I'm begging! Please! I'll do anything you want, anything, please Loki please let me cum!”

Loki chuckled and sucked hard on Tony's sensitive flesh, “Tell me that you are my obedient servant.”

“I am! I will be! I am your obedient servant, anything you want, I'll do it, Loki please!” the words fell out of Tony's mouth faster than he could think, he just needed to cum, the pleasure was overwhelming him with no release, he would say or do anything Loki told him to if he thought he would let him cum. 

Loki took one hand off Tony's bruised hip and reached between his legs to stroke down his cock. Tony was helpless to prevent his scream of pleasure, he realized the cock ring was gone at the same time the wave of his release crashed over him, his body shaking as he came hard, his head spinning, aftershocks zinging his nerve endings and making his body twitch helplessly. 

Loki let him slump forward onto the bed and leaned down over him. He pulled off the blindfold and smiled at Tony's vacant stare. Loki covered Tony's body with his own, the silk of his shirt sticking to Tony's sweaty skin. Tony shuddered as Loki licked at his ear. “Thank me,” he whispered, taking Tony's ear lobe between his teeth. 

“Thank you,” Tony murmured, still staring numbly into space. He had never cum so hard in his life, he was surprised he was still conscious.

“Good boy. You can rest for a few minutes, then I think I'm going to use that lovely ass of yours.” 

Tony closed his eyes. Loki could do whatever he wanted to him right now, he doubted he would make any objections at all.  
“Ok,” he said, drifting out of consciousness, “just wake me up.”

He heard Loki chuckle, “Stark, if you think I can't enjoy your unconscious body you don't know me very well.”

Tony smiled. And slept.


	11. The Taking

Tony opened his eyes, he was momentarily disoriented before he realised where he was. Raising his head he realized he was lying on a rug in front of a fire. In Loki’s bedroom this time. Loki was getting predictable, he must really like the way Tony looked with firelight on his skin. Either that or he had a Cinderella kink. Tony went to sit up and realized his hands were no longer bound, but he was now wearing a leather collar, and nothing else. The gold dust and body paint was gone. Did Loki bathe him while he was asleep? 

He looked around and saw Loki lounging in a comfortable chair by the side of the fire, sipping from a cup. His boots were gone and his silk shirt was unbuttoned to the waist, revealing the planes of his muscular chest.

“Well rested, Stark?”

“What did you do to me?” Tony demanded.

Loki hummed, “Can't you tell?” he took another sip from his cup. 

Tony paused, taking stock of his body. He noticed the collar was attached to a clinking metal chain that led to a bolt in the floor. His skin was clean, he smelled a medicinal salve. Squirming against the floor he felt slick lube in his ass, Loki had been busy while he was unconscious. 

“Did you bathe me? Did you put me in water?” Tony was edging on panic, picturing himself slipping under water while he was helpless to prevent it. 

Loki sighed, “You gave me two rules, Stark. No injuries and no water. I have not disregarded either of them.”

Tony let out a relieved breath, “Sorry, ok, I know. I just, water freaks me out, ok?”

Loki ignored him and carried on, “You did not, however, specify anything else I was not to do with your lovely, pliant, unconscious body.”

Tony stared up at Loki, suddenly imagining himself asleep, at Loki's mercy, Loki doing as he pleased with him. He couldn't tell, Loki could have done anything, he could have already thoroughly used him. Tony felt heat in his belly as he pictured it. 

“Like that idea do you?” Loki was smiling, relaxed in his chair. 

“Yeah,” Tony admitted, “I do.”

Tony was surprised to see heat rise on Loki’s high cheekbones, was he blushing? Did he like that idea too? Maybe he wasn’t used to people being quite so into his ideas as Tony was. Tony got up on his hands and knees and crawled towards Loki to the limit of his chain, he was stopped a few feet away from his chair. Reaching out his hand he could just touch the creamy toes of Loki’s outstretched foot. “Loki,’ he said quietly, “You saved Pepper's life, and I promised you anything you wanted, so if you want to send me to sleep and have your way with me, I won’t object.”

Loki seemed to stop breathing for a moment and then slid down off his chair to kneel on the floor with Tony, taking his face in his hands. “Truly, you would allow that?” he said, intently.

“Yeah, sure, I usually prefer to be an active participant but if you want me unconscious, I’d say you’ve earned it. Although maybe save it for back at the tower, so I can record the action and watch it back later.”

Loki pulled Tony towards him and kissed him, hard. “You wish me to visit you at your tower, Tony Stark?”

Tony considered it briefly, he had said it without thinking but impulsive was his style, “Yeah, you can visit me,” he said, “and by the way, I like it when you call me Tony.”

Loki smiled at him, “Tony,” he said, “I would be delighted to visit you.” 

Loki pushed Tony backwards onto the rug and flipped him over on his back, “But first,” he said, “I think I have waited long enough for this.” He reached down and squeezed Tony’s sore ass, pushing his legs apart and kneeling between them. “I am going to have you, Tony Stark, and you are going to submit and obey, is that understood?” 

Tony moaned out his “yes sir” as he was positioned to Loki's liking, flat on his back with his knees bent and legs spread invitingly. 

Loki gripped one of Tony's hands with his larger one and pinned it to the floor by his head. 

“Squeeze hard if you want to talk.” 

“What?” Tony realized what was going on when Loki's other hand covered his mouth and all he could say was “mMmmmMmm!”

Tony writhed in Loki’s grip but there was nowhere for him to go, he was pinned down hard by Loki’s hands and body. Tony took a deep breath in and looked up at Loki, dark-eyed and flushed above him. Tony blinked up at him and let out a muffled groan, deliberately opening and relaxing the fingers of the hand that Loki was holding. Loki licked a line up Tony’s neck and bit his earlobe as he thrust into him, slowly, insistently pushing all the way inside. Tony whimpered into Loki’s hand, breathing hard through his nose, relishing the feeling of being spread around Loki’s cock, of being helpless under his hands. 

Loki did not hold back, using Tony’s body for his pleasure while he kept him pinned and silenced beneath him. When Tony could not take it anymore and squeezed his hand and begged to be allowed to cum, Loki denied him, leaving him hard and unsatisfied as Loki found his own release inside him.

“Loki, please,” Tony said, desperately. Loki was still holding him down, forbidding him from touching himself or getting any friction to his cock. 

“Shhh.”

“Did you just shush me? Unbelievable. You’re shushing me while you’re fucking me, your cock is literally in my ass and you’re shushing me.”

“Patience, Stark.” Loki began to move again, slower this time, angling his cock to rub against Tony’s prostate.

“Oh god, you’re going again.”

“You may continue begging, if you wish to climax.”

“Oh god, Loki, you’re going to kill me, you know that? Please let me cum, just let me, please! Please! I need it, I need to, Oh god! That feels so good, just like that, more, more, Loki! Loki!”

*****

When Loki was done with him Tony lay breathless on the rug, staring up at the ceiling. He did not often feel so ennervated after sex, usually he was energized to get up and start a project, do some research, build something. Right now, though, he just wanted to lie still and breathe. Loki returned and sat by him on the floor, still wearing his unlaced leather pants and open shirt. It was a good look on him. Loki helped him sit up and held a cup to his lips. Tony gratefully drank whatever ice-cold, herbal tasting beverage he was given. 

“Stark, you look quite worn out” Loki said, looking very pleased with himself. 

With great effort, Tony turned his head and glared at him. 

Loki ruffled Tony’s hair and then brushed it back down again. “You are very entertaining, for a mortal. And to think, I was irritated with you for summoning me. This has actually been an interesting use of my time.”

Unable to do anything else, Tony intensified the glare.

Loki stopped petting him and instead unbuckled the collar from around Tony’s neck. “But now it’s morning, and it’s time for you to be returned to your home.”

“Wait,” Tony said, instantly becoming more alert, “wait, i’m naked.”

“Why yes you are,” Loki smirked, “And you have whip marks on your lovely ass. I do hope Thor is there when you reappear.”

Before Tony could make any further protests Loki pressed something into his hand, then leaned back and made an incomprehensible gesture with his hand. Swirling lights spun around Tony’s head and dizziness rushed over him. Before he passed out he looked down and saw what Loki had given him. It was the small, deadly push-knife that he had used in his summoning ritual. Tony smiled, then blackness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments! I love comments! I decided to do a few more chapters after this one, so stay tuned!


	12. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this fic takes place pretty soon after The Avengers. Events of future movies have not (yet) happened. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your comments!

Tony's senses slowly returned to him, as soon as he recalled what happened he jerked awake, looking around quickly. He was on the floor of the penthouse, still naked -thank you very much Loki- but no one was around.

“Welcome back, Sir” came the blessedly familiar voice of JARVIS. “It is 9.20pm on May 24th, you are in New York city, the temperature is 68 degrees. Miss Potts and your teammates are anxiously awaiting your arrival on the communal floor.”

“Urgh.”

“Coffee is brewing in the kitchen, I have started the shower in the master suite.”

“What would I do without you, J.”

“You would be as helpless as a newborn babe, Sir. Might I suggest you make haste? Thor is threatening to break through the lockdown.”

Tony shakily stood up, heading for the shower. A shadow of movement caught his eye through the glass of the balcony, spinning around he saw a large, black bird take off and fly away. Tony scowled Loki's familiar, picked up the small blade from the floor and kept walking. 

Cleaned up, caffeinated and with all incriminating evidence covered by clothes, Tony made his entrance.

“Tony!”

“Pep!”

Beautiful, amazing Pepper, healthy and glowing and whole in his tight embrace. This was going down as one of Tony’s top 5 moments. Top 3 even. 

‘Are you OK? What happened? Thor told us you were with Loki, what happened? Are you OK?”

“Pepper...Pepper...just let me enjoy this for a minute ok? You look amazing, you look perfect, you feeling ok? No after effects? Headaches? Anything?” 

Pepper hugged him again, hard. “I’m fine, like I just got back from the spa, totally fine.” 

 

Tony let go and stood back, noticing the other people hanging back in the room. Thor, glowering at him, Bruce, looking worried and relieved, Rhodey, looking furious, and Natasha, as inscrutable as ever. May as well get it over with.

“Well everyone, I guess you’re all here for the heroic tale of how I saved Pepper’s life by selling my ass to an Asgardian sorcerer?” 

While everyone was yelling at once, Tony sauntered over to the kitchen for more coffee. He was going to need it.

“Ok, here’s how we’re going to play this,” Tony announced, holding up his hands for calm, “Everyone is going to get one question or remark, then we’re all done here. Bruce, you’re up first.”

“Do you need medical attention?”

“Aww Bruce, you’re always so thoughtful. Thank you, but no. Thor, you go.”

Thor growled, “My brother’s actions have dishonored you, but you do not seem shamed. I am unsure if I should seek weregild on your behalf or not. Explain this to me.”

Tony sighed, “It’s a Midgardian thing, Thor. To me, it would be a far worse not to do everything I could for Pepper. Anyway, it’s not anything I haven’t done before. Maybe talk to Jane about it.”

Thor still looked disgruntled, but he was getting better at navigating the cultural differences between Asgard and Midgard so he let it go. Tony thought he should warn Jane that she would be getting a call later.

“Nat, your turn.”

“Shield will need to conduct a complete physical examination and debrief, we can go as soon as you’re ready.”

“Hard pass. Loki already debriefed me pretty thoroughly, if you know what I mean.” 

Natasha hid what may have been the tiniest of smiles, “Tony, if you have had intimate contact with an alien, Shield has the right to examine you.”

“No they don’t. Do they have the right to examine Jane?”

“They do not,” Thor stepped forward, “anyone who threatens Jane Foster with such indignity will answer to me.”

Natasha sensed she was not holding a winning hand and backed down. Tony winked at her, “If you buy me a drink later I might spill a few more juicy details. Rhodey! What have you got for me?”

Rhodes grabbed Tony lifted him off the floor in a bear hug. “I’m glad you’re ok, man.”

Tony turned his face away and blinked rapidly. “Yeah me too,” he said. This is why Rhodey was his favorite. “Pepper, anything to add?”

Pepper hugged him again, “Thank you, Tony. I have no idea why you thought that was a smart or reasonable idea, but it worked, so thank you.”

“That’s why i’m the genius, baby!” Tony squeezed her tight and breathed in her scent. Pepper was ok, everything was ok. 

“So, we all good? Who’s hungry? I’m starving! Sushi? Sashimi? Thai? J, get us some of that, all of that! We’re celebrating my triumphant return!”

A few beers later and everyone was relaxed and well fed. Tony cornered Thor in the kitchen, somewhat tipsy. “Hey man,” he started, then tailed off. How do you say ‘your brother kind of made me his sub but it was totally ok and he’s really not so bad, and actually I might call him up later for another round’?

“We’re cool, right?” He settled on a non-specific opener.

Thor regarded him steadily, Midgardian beer had very little effect on him. “Yes, Tony Stark, I have no quarrel with you. I don’t claim to understand your actions, but I know you were on a quest to heal Lady Pepper. It is not a quest any Asgardian warrior would have undertaken, but this is not Asgard. Your ways are different.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure. Listen, you know that Loki didn’t make me do anything, right? He was telling the truth, I summoned him, and I agreed to his deal. He didn’t force me. He gave me plenty of chances to change my mind.”

“That is...good to know, my friend.”

“Ok, cool. I guess there’s more to the story of the invasion than you let us know, huh?”

Thor looked slightly abashed. “That is not my story to tell, Tony Stark. I assure you, Loki is no danger to your world.”

“Yeah, I kind of got that impression. He’s not so bad.”

Thor’s smile could have rivalled the sun at that moment. No matter what, he still loved his brother. To hear his team-mate, one that he feared his brother had abused and violated, render such a verdict meant a lot to him. “Indeed, he is not so bad, Tony Stark.” 

After more drinks, more hugs, more food, and a few suggestive remarks to Nat, Tony was headed back up to the penthouse alone. The people he cared about were safe and happy and well fed, all was right with his world. His ever active mind was niggling at the question of Loki's invasion. Thor had said that someone else was involved, and that Loki was no threat to Earth. But what about this other party, was that the person behind the massed army through the portal? Was there still a threat out there?

Tony turned the problem over in his mind as he fell into bed. Before he closed his eyes he saw the sharp blade of Loki's knife on his nightstand. There was one way to get those questions answered. Maybe tomorrow. Rest first, then interdimensional booty calls. I mean, interdimensional research. Tony smiled to himself and was asleep in moments.


	13. The Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! Not much plot in this one, and also it's kind of a tease with lots of off-screen smut. I will get back to plot soon! (and on-screen smut, for those who like it) :) Tags are updated!

Chapter 13 - The Sleep

Tony opened his eyes, for a moment he was not sure where he was. A cool hand stroked his hair and a very recognizable voice said, “shhh, you're fine, relax, I've got you.”

“Ugh” Tony said, and then coughed, his throat was very sore. 

Strong arms were holding him against a warm, firm expanse of pale skin, and as Tony coughed again a hand appeared holding a cup and urged him to drink. Tony took a sip and then another as he realized it was a warm honey/citrus flavored beverage, and it was heavenly on his sore throat. Once he could talk, Tony said “Wow, you didn’t take it easy on me, did you?”

“I have done you no injuries, Tony Stark, as was our agreement.”

Tony huffed. He gingerly sat up, taking stock of his surroundings and body. He was still on the floor of the penthouse where he had laid himself last night before taking the sleeping draught that Loki had helpfully provided. He figured he knew what Loki liked, and set up a little scene that he thought would be appreciated, with an open fire, fluffy rug on the floor, invitingly comfortable chair with an open bottle of wine and a crystal glass, ready for Loki’s use. And the piece de resistance, of course, was himself, artfully laid out on the rug, wearing red silk boxers and nothing else, also, he supposed, ready for Loki’s use. Although, when he took the potion last night, he did not have the rough and abraded throat, nor any of the restraint marks on his limbs, or that sore and tender feeling in his ass. Loki must have had a fun night.

Tony took another drink from the cup, looking over the rim at Loki as he sipped. Loki looked a little anxious, he was clearly trying to hide it and look unconcerned, but Tony could tell. Better put the guy out of his misery.

“So you like it as much as you thought? Having me asleep?”

“Indeed, I did. When I saw you laid out for me like a gift, I could scarcely decide what to do to you first.”

“Seems like you didn’t leave much out.” Tony smiled at him, pleased to be as irresistible asleep as he felt he was awake. 

Loki opened his arms and invited Tony to lay back against his chest, which he gladly did. “Tony Stark, it will be a while before I run out of things I want to do to you.” Loki ran his hands over Tony’s arms, chest and down over his belly and thighs. “I only let you wake because the dawn is breaking. I would gladly use you unceasingly for many more nights.”

Tony was getting aroused from Loki’s soft voice in his ear, his gentle touches on his body, his bare chest pressed to Tony’s back, the leather of his pants sticking slightly to Tony’s skin.

“Tony Stark,” Loki whispered, as he began to stroke Tony’s hardening cock, “I will be honest with you, no one before has ever let me do such a thing to them. I may have indulged myself overmuch with your naked, yielding, unconscious body.”

“Tell me,” Tony said, thrusting his hips up to meet Loki’s stroking hand, “tell me what you did.”

Loki began to stroke harder, “I have used you in every way, Tony Stark. I have taken my pleasure from your sinful mouth, from your perfect ass, I have bound you and positioned you and used you as I pleased.” 

Quickly Tony was fully hard, Loki’s hand stroking his cock, bringing him closer to climax. Loki’s other hand was firmly around Tony’s throat, holding him back against Loki’s chest. Tony gripped Loki’s restraining arm with both hands, working his hips faster, chasing that blissful feeling. “More,” he panted, “tell me more.”

“Tony Stark,” Loki growled in his ear, “The first thing I did, when I saw you here, willingly helpless for me, was to tear that delightful red undergarment from your body, spread your legs and force myself into you. I could not help but take you the moment I saw you. Maybe I was too rough with you, I should, perhaps, have taken time to prepare you, to stretch you, taken you gently that first time. But I did not, I took you roughly, entirely for my own pleasure, entirely without regard for that tender, abused hole.”

Tony was panting and writhing in Loki’s strong grip, bucking his hips, ready to come, he just needed something to push him over the edge. 

“And I did it many more times, Tony Stark, every time I used you, my desire for you grew. Even now, having made use of your body all night, I desire to use you further.”

Tony threw back his head and yelled as he came, Loki working him through it, stroking until the sensation became too intense to be pleasurable and Loki stilled his hand, kissing and sucking on Tony’s neck as he calmed down from the exquisite high. 

They lay together in silence for a few moments, Loki holding and stroking Tony in his lap. 

“Tony Stark,” Loki said, “This is the part where you name your price for continuing this arrangement.”

“What?”

“Stark, I am not a fool. Maybe you indulged me this time out of gratitude for saving the life of your woman Pepper Potts, but I hardly think that gratitude will last forever. When you summoned me to her healing chamber, I had something you wanted, and you willingly paid the price I demanded for my services. Now you have something I want, so, name your price.”

This actually could not have gone any better for Tony’s plan to obtain information from Loki on the invasion of New York, and the alien threat that he was pretty convinced was still lurking out there. He would have to tread carefully though, to avoid pissing off the touchy god. If he had been someone’s puppet in New York he would hardly like to be reminded of it.

“Yeah, OK. Look, it’s not that I don’t enjoy being your fuck-toy, but now that you mention it there is something you can help me with.”

“Go on.”

“I need information. Information about threats to humanity. I need to be able to protect the Earth. Thor is operating on a ‘need to know’ basis and he doesn’t think we need to know what’s out there.”

“Indeed, Thor would not want to burden you with the knowledge of the threats that are facing you. He underestimates you. He underestimates Midgardians in general, and he greatly underestimates you specifically Tony Stark. He believes Odin when he says that Asgard will continue to protect the nine realms, as it always has done. Times have changed, they do not see it. You wish to know about my invasion, do you not? You want to know who was behind it.”

Tony was abashed, he thought he was being subtle. Loki laughed and kissed Tony’s neck again, “Thor may underestimate you, Tony Stark, but I do not. I am correct, am I not?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, “That’s some specific information I want, for starters.”

“Very well Tony Stark, I accept your proposal. I will give you information in exchange for your willing compliance with my desires. As I did this time, I will send you a message when I wish to visit you. The message will indicate what my plans are for you. Respond when you are ready to comply.”

Tony considered the deal. Yesterday, he had entered his lab to find a large raven sitting on his worktable, next to a small glass bottle, labelled ‘Dreamless Sleep’ in the spiky runes Loki favored. It was a clear invitation from Loki to continue their games. After a week back from Loki’s lair, dreaming of him every night, thinking about using the knife he had given him, Tony was ready to play. He had drunk the potion that night. 

“Deal,” he said, before he could overthink it.

Loki sucked hard on Tony’s neck, most likely leaving a red hickey for everyone to see. “Then I will see you soon, Tony Stark,” he said, before standing and glowing gold for a few moments as his clothing appeared on his body. He looked Tony over for a few moments, then smiled and turned away, disappearing into nothing as he did so.

Tony looked at the empty space, “J, tell me you got readings on those magic tricks.”

“All scans were running at maximum sensitivity since last night, as per your request, Sir” 

“Including all cameras?” Tony asked, hopefully.

“High definition, multiple angles, Sir.” 

“Don’t judge me, I made you.”

“I would never, Sir. Shall I prepare a compilation of the best shots? There is a very enjoyable sequence of Loki straddling your face, I had to zoom in to ensure he was allowing you to breathe, Sir.”

“Yeah save that one, Jarvis. Save it all.” 

Tony was already semi-hard again at the thought of watching Loki go to town on his unconscious body. Shower first, he decided, then breakfast and some very x-rated viewing. Tony had the feeling he was going to enjoy obtaining information from Loki. Nothing wrong with combining business and pleasure. Nothing wrong with that at all.


	14. The Shackle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to amalgthegrey for the writing advice on this chapter! As always, I live for comments, please tell me what you like (or didn't like, if you are kind about it). Plot will be coming back to this fic, but for now I am just enjoying myself :)

Tony spent the next few days studying the footage of Loki’s last visit. He checked and rechecked the readings on his detection equipment when Loki appeared, disappeared or used magic. There were interesting patterns of light on the non-visible spectrum whenever he did it. Tony was studying one sequence where Loki conjured glowing green ropes to position Tony. Using different filters on different displays Tony could see that the green visible light was only about 10% of the full effect. Swirls and trails of  infrared, ultraviolet, x-ray and even hints of gamma crawled and swirled all over his body, dancing and caressing him. It was like the magic was alive, was an extension of Loki, not some passive, static effect. Tony was mesmerized. And more than a little aroused. He was about to rewatch it for the 20th time when he heard a loud ‘caw’ in his workshop. The raven was back, digging it’s claws into his worktable and glaring at him with it’s beady bird eyes.

“Hey, there’s my essence,” Tony said. He still wasn’t sure he approved of Loki making the familiar, but he didn’t feel any different so he was trying to let it go. Cautiously, he approached the bird and shooed it away before picking up the black box it was sitting on. A proposition from Loki. Tony tried not to look too eager as he opened it. He wasn’t sure if the bird reported back to Loki or not. Now they had made a new bargain, Tony had been impatient for Loki’s next move. He was hungry for Loki, there was no better way to describe it. Loki had both created and satisfied an appetite that Tony had not experienced before. He was Tony Stark! He didn’t just submit! He didn’t let anyone bind him, bend him over and fuck him hard whenever they wanted to. Except now, he kinda did. And he kinda loved it.

Inside the box was a narrow leather and metal braided wristband. Squinting at the runes embossed on the leather made Tony’s eyes water. Despite his new proficiency with languages he couldn’t decipher it.  There was also an elegantly handwritten note on a cream card: _Remove it when you wish to stop_. Tony shrugged, and buckled it around his wrist. Nothing happened. When nothing continued to happen Tony decided to stop the magic research for a while. He didn’t want Loki to know how much time he had spent watching those videos. It would only inflate his ego. Instead he grabbed his tools, cranked up the music and began tinkering under the hood of his Audi. Unseen, the raven dissolved into golden light, and was gone.

He had both hands buried in the engine when he felt a familiar, firm hold on his hair.

“Ow!”

Loki did not bother to reply. Tony was yanked away from the car, shoved a few steps to the clear stage of the 3D projection system and pushed down onto his knees.

Tony glared up at the tall, armored figure in front of him. “You know, a ‘hello’ would be nice.”

Loki grabbed Tony’s hair again and pushed his head down. “If you want nice, Stark, this is not going to very enjoyable for you.”

Tony shivered as he was manhandled. Loki was strong, with just one casual hand he could hold Tony on his knees in this submissive posture. Tony tried to pull away just to feel Loki’s controlling grip.

“Are you going to behave?” Loki asked, his calm, deep voice sending a wave of heat over Tony’s entire body.

Tony stared at Loki’s elaborately buckled boots. Tony had already kissed those boots, had already let Loki whip him and fuck him, he had let Loki drug him and do as he pleased with his unconscious body. What did he think he was proving by resisting now?

“Yeah,” he said, his voice low and dark, “Yeah, I’ll behave.”

“Good boy,” Loki let go of Tony’s hair and tugged on his t-shirt and jeans, “Take this off,” he ordered, “All of it.” Tony was already half hard as he stripped himself bare. Loki stood in his armor in front of him, watching.  

Loki put a small glass vial in Tony's hand. “Prepare yourself, you have three minutes.”

“Ok, what's your rush? You got places to be?” Tony opened the vial and dipped his fingers. Loki glanced pointedly at Tony's hardening cock, smirking. Tony could complain all he wanted, but Loki could tell that he was into this little scene. Damn male biology.

“As long as you wear that shackle, you will obey,” Loki pointed to the strap around Tony’s wrist.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t tell me to be quiet, so technically I am being obedient here.” Tony reached between his knees and slipped a warm, slick finger inside himself, hiding his shudder of arousal as he did so.

“Two minutes,” Loki replied, “You may want to hurry.”

Tony moved up to two fingers, adding more lube. More lube was better. Tony felt a thrill of anticipation, Loki was not like any lover Tony had had before.  He was experienced, controlling, and not even slightly concerned that his chosen fuck-toy was also a billionaire superhero.

Loki began to circle him, pacing slowly around him, viewing him from every angle as he prepared himself. “One minute,” he said, taking off his leather surcoat and dropping it on the floor.

“Oh you’re going to undress too? That would make a nice change, I mean, I do like you in leather, it’s a good look for you, but you know, one day I’d like to see what’s underneath.”

“Time’s up. Hands and elbows on the floor, knees apart.”

Tony positioned himself as instructed, arousal battling with humiliation in his belly. He should not be so easily tamed in his own workshop. He knew this was not wise, he had no reason to trust Loki, he should not even let him in his workshop at all! Never mind kneel for him and go along with his demeaning demands. But at the same time, there was no better place to get high-quality data, so he was going along with it for now. For the data. He was going to be able to watch a complete 3D re-enactment of this whole scene.

Tony could hear the swish of cloth and leather as Loki knelt behind him and unlaced his pants. Loki gripped Tony’s hips and angled his ass up the way he wanted it, making Tony arch his back and push his chest down. Tony realized he was breathing too fast and took few deep breaths to calm himself down. He felt Loki’s hard cock push against his barely-prepared hole. He had forgotten just how well endowed Loki was. Already the stretch was bordering on painful, splitting him open, making his body comply with Loki’s wishes. Loki tightened his grip on Tony’s hips, reminding him who was in control, reminding him that if he wanted to, Loki could just hold him down and take what he wanted. Loki jerked Tony back a few inches and the head of his cock forced its way into Tony’s ass.

“Ahhh! Easy! Easy there! Slow it down, cowboy!”

Loki slapped Tony's thigh, making him yelp and leaving a red handprint, “Do not speak to me so disrespectfully.”

“Ahhh, sorry,” Tony said, getting back into character, his body already easing around Loki’s length. “I’m sorry. Please, not so fast.”

Loki allowed Tony another moment to adjust, “You are far less demanding when you are sleeping.”

Tony took a few more deep breaths, “Yeah, but you like me this way too. You like to hear me beg.”

“I do,” Loki agreed, and began to move again, pulling back on Tony’s hips as he pushed forward. When Tony’s ass was firmly pressed against Loki’s hips he paused again, leaning down over Tony to suck at his neck and whisper in his ear, “You said you wanted information, Tony Stark. Don’t you have any questions for me?”

“ _Now?_ Are you serious?”

Loki pulled almost all the way out of Tony’s ass and slammed back in, “Very serious.”

“Ugh” was all Tony could manage as Loki began to fuck him, his demanding cock and tight grip on Tony's hips taking up all the available space in Tony's mind and body. “I think, ahh, I think I’ll take rain-check. Maybe ..ahhh...maybe next time.”

Loki chuckled and grabbed Tony’s hair to pull his head back, “Good boy. Don’t worry about anything but pleasing me. Now, tell me how you love it when I take you like this. If you’re convincing I might let you cum.”

****

By the end of the week, Tony had not removed the wristband and Loki had appeared four more times. He always appeared when Tony was alone and always demanded Tony’s immediate compliance. Tony had been fucked in the workshop and in the elevator, he had knelt in the penthouse kitchen and willingly opened his mouth for Loki to fuck his throat. He had even been rolled onto his belly and claimed in his own bed, confused and barely awake as Loki lubed him, pressed him into the mattress and took his pleasure.

Loki never undressed and never stayed longer than it took for him to satisfy himself with Tony's body. If Tony behaved himself and begged to Loki's liking he would be allowed to cum. Twice he had been left unsatisfied. Each time, Tony tried to get information out of Loki.  Loki answered his questions, but did not even try to conceal his amusement at Tony's inability to form coherent sentences with Loki's cock inside him. All Tony had managed to find out was that a powerful entity known as _the mad titan_ had his eye on Earth as some kind of death offering, and that Odin did not believe he was a threat without the tesseract that was now in Odin's vault. Tony needed more detail.  He decided it was time to try something different next time Loki appeared.

****

"Wait! Wait!” Tony backed away behind the sunken couch as Loki walked towards him, already stripping off his outer armor.

Loki stopped but he did not look happy. “You are wearing my shackle, why should I wait? I can use you as I please.”

“Yeah, yeah, you can, but I want to tell you something. You’ll like it, I swear.”

“I doubt there is anything you can tell me that I will like more than I like using your weak, tender, mortal body.”

Tony swallowed hard. This was a gamble, “If you like it, give me one hour to ask you questions.”

“And if I don’t like it?”

“Then you can punish me for wasting your precious time.”

Loki grinned, “Deal.”

Hurriedly, Tony explained what a safeword is, ending with, “Wouldn’t you like to have me beg you to stop, beg you for mercy? And you don’t have to stop. You can do whatever you want.”

“Unless you say _red_?”

“Yeah, if I don’t say _red_ you can ignore anything I say. I think you’d really enjoy hearing me pleading for mercy as you fuck me.”

Loki’s eyes darkened. “Mortals,” he said, as he stalked over to Tony, “Always so inspiring. Get ready to beg.”


	15. The Portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hi! I am taking a break from my bang fic with a little palate cleanser. Sorry it’s been so long! To catch everyone up, this is where we left our heroes:
> 
> ***  
> Tony explained what a safeword is, ending with, “Wouldn’t you like to have me beg you to stop, beg you for mercy? And you don’t have to stop. You can do whatever you want.”  
> “Unless you say red?”  
> “Yeah, if I don’t say red you can ignore anything I say. I think you’d really enjoy hearing me pleading for mercy as you fuck me.”  
> Loki’s eyes darkened. “Mortals,” he said as he stalked over to Tony, “always so inspiring. Get ready to beg.”  
> ***  
> Tags are also updated - please check them!

“Please…no…please Loki! Don’t do this!”

  
Loki did not reply, he simply pushed Tony’s head back down. Tony moaned as Loki picked up the knife from Tony’s bedside table. Tony kicked himself for leaving it there in plain view. Loki had Tony strapped securely to his own bed. After a frantic chase through the penthouse Loki had subdued Tony, ripped off his clothes and dragged him to the bedroom. Literally dragged him. Tony had protested the whole way, kicking and yelling, grabbing onto doors and furniture, calling for JARVIS to alert the Avengers. JARVIS was in safeword protocol, so nothing Tony said made any difference, and he could protest as much as he wanted.

Loki lightly drew the knife down Tony’s back, barely scratching, but to Tony’s hypersensitive skin it felt like a burning brand. “Ahhhhh!” he exclaimed, “what are you doing? What are you going to do? If you kill me I swear you won’t get away with it! The Avengers know it was you!”

“Of course they will know it was me, foolish mortal. Why do you think I chose you? Your machine is unable to assist you but it is still recording everything that happens here. I am sure your friends will enjoy watching you scream and cry while I violate you.” Loki’s deep voice whispering threats in his ear was about the hottest thing Tony had ever heard. He thrashed in his bonds, hoping his moan sounded despairing and not aroused. Loki could not have failed to notice his desperate arousal. Tony fervently hoped he would be rewarded for this performance.

“What do you want? I can give you anything - money, technology, information! I am worth more to you alive! Just tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen.”

“You _are_ going to give me what I want, Tony Stark.”

Loki gripped the back of Tony’s neck and sat across his thighs, holding him still and helpless. The straps around Tony’s wrists and ankles did not allow him to make any movements at all. Loki had him just where he wanted him.

Loki flipped the knife in his hand, allowing Tony to see it and prepare himself. He quickly, expertly sliced a series of cuts behind Tony’s shoulder. Tony bit down on his scream, and buried his face in the pillow, but Loki pulled it out from under him. “Oh no,” he said ”let me hear you.”

“What are you doing? What are you doing to me?”

Loki leaned down and licked at Tony’s shoulder, tasting his blood. “I’m putting a spell on you,” he smirked, before lowering the knife again. If it didn’t hurt so much Tony would be able to guess at the pattern he was making, but all he could do was try to breathe and curse at Loki under his breath. Three more rounds of cutting, then Loki placed the knife back on Tony’s bedside table and produced a small vial. He showed it to Tony, suddenly serious “This is going to hurt a lot more than the knife, Stark. As much as it pleases me to watch you writhe in pain, I will stop it in a moment if you say the word.”

Tony nodded, grateful that Loki thought to warn him. As crazy as it sounded, he did trust Loki not to be doing permanent damage to him. Maybe he _was_ casting a spell on him.  
Loki pulled the cork and once again pressed Tony to the bed by the scruff of his neck. “Deep breath, Stark” he said, pouring the contents onto Tony’s shoulder, where it steamed and spat before sinking into the cut skin. Tony screamed. He let the pain wash over him, trusting that Loki would end it whenever he wanted, and because of that it was endurable, it was controllable. He let himself feel it, knowing that Loki was with him, that he was watching him, that he was feeling it because Loki wanted him to, that his pain was Loki’s pleasure. Almost too soon, the pain faded from white-hot to a low flame, then rapidly ebbed to nothing. The absence left Tony limp, endorphins flooding his brain making him euphoric and dizzy. He moaned, squirming on the bed, aware of Loki’s hard cock pressing against him. Loki had certainly enjoyed that.

“Are you done?” Tony demanded, trying to get back into his role.

In reply, Loki produced another vial, “the runes seem to be embedded well enough, but if you wish to try me I can always do it again.”

“No! Nonono! Please! Not again, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t!”

Loki considered for a moment, then put the vial away. He turned Tony’s head to the side, so Tony could crane his neck and look up at him. “You’re mine now, Tony Stark.”  
All games aside, Tony whispered to Loki, “What did you do to me?”

Loki gave him a wild grin, “you’ll see, mortal.” Loki twisted his fingers and the straps around Tony’s wrist and ankles released. Loki still held him firmly to the bed. “You’re going to want to fight for this part,” he whispered lasciviously, before Tony felt slick fingers circling his entrance.

Tony fought. He kicked and screamed and thrashed on the bed, tried to hit Loki with his elbows, tried to wriggle out from under him. The whole time Loki held him down and continued to prepare him. When Tony felt Loki’s cock lining up, he stopped fighting and started to beg.

“Loki, please! Please stop! Don’t do this…please!”

Loki slowly pushed forward and Tony felt his body begin to yield. He moaned loudly, writhing in Loki’s grip, pressed between the mattress and hard muscle he was free to squirm and moan and beg. Only one thing was going to stop Loki from doing exactly what he wanted to Tony, and Tony had no intention of stopping him. He writhed again, trying to get friction on his hard cock, relishing his helplessness, Loki’s controlling hands keeping him exactly as he wanted him. Tony moaned again as Loki slowly, slowly pushed inside him. “Loki! Please, don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me! Please!”

Loki pulled out and flipped Tony over onto his back, grabbing his wrists with one hand and pinning them above his head. He loomed over Tony,looking down at him possessively.  
“If you don’t wish to be hurt, I suggest you behave yourself,” he said, almost accidentally brushing his hand over Tony’s rock hard cock. Tony moaned and tried to position his hips get another of featherlight tormenting touches.

“You will do as I tell you, or you will be punished.”

Tony nodded.

Loki released his hands, running them down over his chest and hips, lightly stroking and petting him.

“Good boy. Legs up, over my shoulders.”

Tony pulled his legs up and back, but instead of doing as he was told he kicked Loki in the face with both feet, hard and fast. Then he rolled off the bed and was running for the door, calling for a gauntlet as he ran. Loki was back on his feet and fast behind him, his hand almost closing around Tony’s arm the same moment as the gauntlet shot out from behind the bar and slammed around Tony’s hand. Tony blasted Loki in the chest, close range, full power. Loki’s magic flared brightly around him as the deflected the blast, he didn’t even sway backwards. Tony twisted and skipped away, towards the elevator. He knew he wouldn’t make it. Despite his vast sexual experience, he had never been hunted down and brutally fucked, and he was very interested in experiencing it now.

Loki grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Tony slid across the floor to land in front of the elevator. With extremely impressive bad timing the elevator dinged and opened, revealing Colonel Rhodes.

Rhodey took in the scene. Tony naked except for one gauntlet, Loki gorgeous and disheveled, open shirt hanging off one shoulder.

“JARVIS,” he said, one hand over his face, “please revoke my access to this floor.”

“Rhodey!” Tony scrambled to his feet, not bothering to hide what was going on, “you know you’ve seen worse.”

Rhodey shook his head, “I don’t even care. There’s an alert, Iron Man is the only local backup, are you coming?”

“What’s the alert?”

“Some kind of portal opening in central park, no activity yet but who the hell knows. Last time a portal opened it was your fuck-buddy over there,” he nodded in Loki’s direction, “bringing an invading army, so you know, we should go check it out.”

Loki did not seem concerned at all, either being referred to as Tony’s fuck-buddy or by the reference to his aborted attempt to rule over Midgard. “I’m afraid Antony has a prior engagement and will not be able to accompany you,” he said, “I will come.”

“You?” Rhodes and Tony spoke as one.

“Indeed. As you say, magic portals are my specialty.” Loki shimmered and was back in his full armor.

“I’m coming!” Tony declared, eager to see Loki in action again, this time on his side.

“Do not argue with me, Tony Stark. You are staying here, chained to the bed where you belong.”

“Jesus! No! I’ll meet you there!” Rhodes escaped back to the elevator, heading for the roof and the Iron Patriot suit.

While Tony was distracted, Loki hoisted him over his shoulder and ignored his struggles as he took him back to the bedroom.


	16. The Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you people gave me such lovely comments, here's another chapter for you all. I've got one more chapter after this in progress, then I really HAVE to get back to my frostiron bang fic, which is shaping up to be a total trainwreck. *sigh*
> 
> I live for comments!

 

It was hours later, and Tony was at the end of his rope, literally. He was chained by his ankle to his own bed. The chain was long and light, allowing him to pace and fret as much as he wanted. Before he had vanished, Loki had told him the chain would release if he said _red_ , but Tony had not done it. He was tempted, but he also wanted to see how this played out. As unlikely as it sounded, he trusted Loki. Trusted that he would not betray Rhodes, trusted that he was not leading another invasion.

There was a crash out in the penthouse. The bedroom door slammed open and Loki was there, spear in hand, recent battle on his leather armor, cheeks flushed and eyes wild. Behind him, tony could see the remains of some twisted reptile creature, unmoving. Tony’s eyes darkened at the sight of him. He had seen Loki fight, he was dangerous, elegant, agile. Tony wanted.

“There’s my prize,’ Loki breathed, stalking into the room. Unconsciously Tony backed away, until the chain caught him. Loki slowly followed, dropping his spear, helmet, dragging off his surcoat as he walked. He grabbed Tony with rough hands, pulling him into a demanding kiss, sucking on his neck, holding Tony’s hands behind his back, touching him everywhere, pressing him against his armored chest, naked skin against leather and metal. Tony’s feet were barely on the ground, he was floating, skin alive with friction and Loki’s demanding touch. He was immediately hard again, the game had changed. Loki-from-battle was different, he did not want to play, he wanted to take, wanted to dominate and overpower, wanted to use and be obeyed. Tony was very much on board with that.

“Loki,” he whispered, “Rhodes?”

“Your friend is well.” Loki picked Tony up and tossed him onto the bed, pinning him face down. One hand slid around his belly, holding his hips up, the other holding his shoulders down. Loki’s clothing shimmered and then soft cloth brushed against Tony’s back instead of leather, Loki’s hard cock insistently pressing against Tony’s hot flesh.

“Loki, wait,” Tony whispered again, not even sure what he was asking, overwhelmed and outmatched.

“I have done battle for you,” Loki’s voice was rough, low, filled with lust and desire, “surely you will not deny me my reward.”

Tony took a deep breath and yielded, spreading his legs and tilting his hips up to meet Loki’s length, already slick and pressing into him.

Loki moaned as he sank into Tony’s body, taking him entirely, filling him, stretching him, making space for himself inside him. Tony panted hard as he was taken, Loki had prepared him, but that was hours ago. Now he was forced to accommodate the god’s desire faster than his body could adjust. Loki was everywhere, over him and inside him, the taste of his kiss in his mouth and the smell of leather and ozone in his nostrils. Tony whined at the painful burn. Loki bit hard on his neck, holding himself still, giving Tony time.

‘Yes,” Tony stretched his arms out, gripping the sheets, spreading his legs as much as he could, “yes, Loki!”

Loki growled in his ear and began to move, fucking him fast, hard, grinding his hips against Tony’s ass, forcing as much of his length inside as he could. Loki was holding Tony in the position he wanted, ass up, head down. Tony wallowed in his desire, he had never before come close to this feeling of ravishment. He did not have to do anything, he was not responsible for anything, Loki was taking what he wanted, Loki was using him as he desired, Tony could not fuck this up, all he had to do was surrender to it.

Surrender did not come easily to Tony Stark.

“Loki!” he cried, “Loki! Touch me!”

“Is there no end to your greed?” Loki panted, breathless.

“No! No, I’m selfish and greedy and I want to cum! Please please please! Let me! I beg you! I beg you! Touch me Loki!”

“Such a selfish prize you are,” Loki shifted Tony enough to take his cock in his large, powerful hand. Tony immediately began thrusting into his fist as Loki continued to fuck him, finding their rhythm after a few moments. Tony’s toes began to curl as pleasure washed over him, every inch of his skin was alight with sensation, Loki’s fist hard around his cock and his strokes rubbing his prostate. Tony screamed when Loki let go of his cock and clamped his hand around his balls, cutting off his pleasure and forcing his climax back down.

“Not yet,” Loki commanded, “not yet.”

“Please! Please! Please!” Tony sobbed as Loki began stroking his cock again, too rough on the sensitive flesh. Tony was desperate to come and then pass out from the overload of sensation.

“In Asgard, the satisfaction of the returning warrior is the only consideration. Yet here I am pleasuring my prize as though I had not defeated enemies of your realm this past hour! Are my feats not enough for you? Must I do more? How many of your enemies must I slay to be rewarded as a warrior deserves?”

“Loki! Fuck! You love it! You love making me beg! I will! Tell me what to say, I’ll say it! Just keep touching me!”

Loki slowed his thrusts, drawing out his pleasure, making sure to hit Tony’s prostate on every stroke.

“Tell me that you are my prize.”

“Yes! Yes I’m your prize, Loki!”

“Tell me that your body is only for me.”

“Only you! Please Loki! I only want you! No one else!”

“Again!”

“Loki please! Please!” Tony was desperate to cum, his every nerve end firing, overwhelmed in mind and body, he could not hold out, but he not climax without that final push from Loki.

“Again!”

“Loki! I’m your prize! Only for you! Please let me cum! I’m only for you! I’m yours!”

With those words, Loki swiftly pumped Tony’s cock, his hand tight and hot and perfect, stroking Tony into the most intense orgasm of his life. As his pleasure peaked the runes that Loki had cut into his shoulder flared, casting bright golden light over them both. Tony yelled with alarm, held still by Loki as he thrust a final time and came deep inside Tony, laughing delightedly as he saw the bright light cast across the room.

Loki released him and sprawled back on the bed, a satisfied grin on his face.

“What was that?” Tony demanded, scrambling from the bed to look in the mirror, dizzy and shaking from his orgasm. He knew Loki had cut him, but in the mirror was only smooth, tan skin. “What did you do to me?”

“Oh Tony Stark, in truth you did it to yourself.” Loki lounged on Tony’s bed, a picture of arrogance and satisfaction. Tony turned on him, suddenly furious and afraid. Loki was an alien, a god, an immortal sorcerer. Tony may be Iron Man but he was still human. No matter what Loki said, Tony's entire life was utterly insignificant to someone like him.

“Red!” Immediately the chain vanished from Tony’s ankle. Loki sat up, his easy smile falling away.

“Red means stop. What do you wish me to stop?”

“Stop toying with me! Tell me what you did!”

“Ah.” Disappointment flickered across Loki’s face for a moment, “very well, I will explain.”

Tony folded his arms and glared at him. This better be good.


	17. The Watchful Lover

Loki lounged back on Tony’s bed, beckoning for Tony to join him. Tony shook his head. “Explanation first,” he demanded, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Loki was still dressed in his loose shirt and leather pants, Tony did not want to be at a disadvantage for this conversation. He would prefer to shower before dressing, but he was certain that if he let Loki out of his sight he would be gone when he got back.

“I put an enchantment on you.” Loki said, unhelpfully, “but you were required to consent to it, which you did though your words just now. It worked even though you were unaware of it, which is very interesting. I was not expecting that to happen.”

“What enchantment?”

Loki looked away, flushing slightly. If Tony had not been glaring at him so intently he may not have noticed. “It’s a well known traditional enchantment called _vakandi elskhugi_. It allows me to know where you are, certain things about what you are doing, and er…if you are thinking of me.”

Tony could not suppress the grin that broke out on his face. “Watchful lover?” he teased. “You put a watchful lover spell on me?”

Loki pressed his lips together, “I did not expect it to work! The person being enchanted has to consent, the magic will not work otherwise. It is a very basic spell, for silly children who think themselves in love.”

Tony hummed. “Do silly children usually carve the spell into their lovers skin with a knife?

Loki grinned “Ah. Well that was my own touch. The runes are a pleasing pattern and I wished to adorn you. I found it rather enjoyable. Now come back to bed. I will let you show me your displeasure, if you wish.” Loki lay back on the bed, stretching his arms up to grip the headboard, his shirt riding up to reveal the pale, soft skin of his belly.

Tony had taken a few steps forward before his mental replay of the conversation nudged him. Loki was trying to distract him.

“What do you mean it allows you to know certain things about what I am doing? What things?”

Loki closed his eyes and let go of the headboard. “Fine,” he sighed, “we can spend our time in far more enjoyable ways, you know.”

“Answer the question, Loki.”

“Through the link created by _vakandi elskhugi_ I know your location wherever you or I are in the nine realms. I could come to you or bring you to me whenever I wished to, although that is my power, not the power of the enchantment. I know your general physical condition, if you are sleeping, if you are exerting yourself, if you are hurt. I know if you are feeling lustful, I know if you are pleasuring yourself, I know if you are sharing your body with anyone but me.”

“What else?” Tony knew, he just _knew_ that Loki wasn’t giving him the full story.

“That is all the enchantment will tell me about what you are doing.”

Tony continued to quiz Loki, demanding more detail on the enchantment, how was it powered, would Loki be able to see his thoughts, or control him in any way. He also wanted to know how Loki had created the enchantment, could anyone create the runes, what was the potion he used. He was in the middle of asking if the enchantment allowed him to sense anything about Loki, when Loki rolled off the bed and stood.

“Well that’s one hour,” he declared, stretching.

“What?” Tony said dumbly.

“That was our arrangement, was it not? One hour of questions in exchange for this safeword game of yours. I decided to honor the deal even though we were interrupted. You do beg delightfully, it was most pleasing. I must say I am surprised you wanted to spend the full hour asking about a simple enchantment that even Thor can perform.”

Tony gaped at him, speechless.

“You may keep this creature, I am sure you will want to study it. It is a Chitauri of a type you have not yet encountered.” Loki indicated the twisted corpse he had left outside Tony’s bedroom.

“Wait! That wasn’t…no! That’s not what I wanted to ask you!”

Loki grinned. “Mmm, but that is what you _did_ ask me, and I truthfully answered your every question for a full hour, as per our agreement. Now before I go, I have one question for you.” Loki summoned his armor and weapon back to him, as he approached Tony he seemed taller, broader than he had just moments before. Tony forced himself to stand his ground. Loki stroked his fingers over Tony’s jaw, brushing his neck. He leaned down slightly to speak softly in Tony’s ear.

“Do you wish me to remove the _vakandi elskhugi_ , or may I leave it on you?”

Tony considered it. Loki had clearly played him. He had put the runes on him to give himself a distraction to avoid answering Tony’s inevitable questions about the Mad Titan. Tony could kick himself for falling for such an obvious trick. However, Loki was within the rules of their agreement. He had given Tony plenty of information that he could use to research magic, but to do that he would need to keep the enchantment on himself. Try to trigger it somehow and detect the effects. Could he pass up the opportunity to study alien magic?

“Leave it,” he said gruffly. Loki smiled broadly, and placed a kiss on Tony’s lips.

“Very well,” he said, as though granting Tony a favor, “I will be gone for a few days. Try not to get into any trouble.”

“I do have a life you know. I don’t just sit around this tower waiting for you to drop by.”

“Of course,” Loki was still smiling. Tony was struck again by how much younger he seemed when his smile reached his eyes.

Tony was still staring at him when he glowed green and gold and vanished. He forced the goofy grin off his face. Ridiculous. He was not some love sick teenager. He was Iron man!

“JARVIS, exit safeword protocol, any messages?

“You have messages from Director Fury, Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and Prince Thor of Asgard.”

“Play them all, Rhodey first, then Pepper, then the rest. And get this thing to the containment lab and alert Bruce. Not that every bacteria on it hasn’t already had hours to spread around the tower. Dammit Loki! Also set up my private lab for particle and radiation detection.”

Tony made coffee, and stared out over New York as the sun came up and his friend’s voices floated past.

_…they didn’t have a chance… he sealed the portal…also please have JARVIS alert me to close my eyes…_  
_…dating Loki? We need to get coffee…_  
_…report to the Triskelion for debrief immediately…_  
_…I felt the presence of my brother…with your brother-in-arms the son of Rhodes!…must discuss this matter with you…_

Tony had work to do. They could all wait. He watched a black raven launch itself from the balcony and soar into the sunrise. Tony headed down to his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's it for part 1!! Please please please leave a comment! Thank you to everyone who has already commented or given kudos, you have no idea how motivating it is to get comments and how happy it makes me! Part 2 is a twinkle in my eye right now, I need to finish my bang fic before I can start on it. 
> 
> **Kisses**


End file.
